Will A Fox Hunt A Raven?
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: When Kurama and Raven are forced together, will they tear each other apart or grow into something perfect?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't know how many people are actually going to read this, as this is an odd pairing. But I had the idea in middle school, and I still like it in college! Now I mixed some characters from places other than Teen Titans and Yu Yu Hakusho, but I will let you know who they are before every chapter! I hope you enjoy. Or not! Haha

"No." Her voice was clear and somewhat calm, but there was an undertone of authority in her voice. It was unusual for her to speak like this, especially to her parents. Her mother's bright green eyes pleaded with her daughter to listen to reason. Her father was in his human form, a charming handsome man when he wanted to be. His brown hair and blue eyes were a far cry from his demon form. He was very charismatic, but the only one he could not fool was his willful daughter.

"That is not an option."

"It certainly is. You will allow me to live on earth where I belong. I just want to leave."

"You can leave if you agree to marry the boy." Her brow pushed together in anger.

"Raven I beg you listen to your father. We have not chosen some ogre for you to marry."

"How the hell do I know that?"

"Because I helped pick." Her brother stepped from the shadows. Hiei was generously shorter than her, for being born only a few seconds earlier. Out of the triplets, she was by far the tallest. Yukina was about the same height as Hiei. Her anger eased a bit, but she still looked miserable.

"If you'll meet him today, I will send you to Earth first thing in the morning. I promise." Poor fourteen year old Raven had a large decision to make. Agree to marry someone she had never met before for a few years of freedom? Could she escape or would she actually have to marry this person?

"Fine. I'll do what you say."

"Perfect. Go upstairs the servants are going to get you ready." She stopped off towards her room, her brother following close behind.

"Go to hell Hiei."

"Look they were talking about marrying you to awful people. I had to intervene on your behalf."

"Oh and one of your awful demon friends would be so much better."

"He is much better thank you. Don't have an attitude with me." They walked into her room and it had been invaded with servant women, all ready for dressing her. He could feel her nerves, even though he couldn't see her face in that hood of hers. As they started undressing her behind the screen Hiei sat on her bed and then lowered his back so that he was more comfortable.

"I know you're unhappy. Start ranting. I'm the only one you can do it with." He could hear a large sigh from behind the screen.

"I'm only fourteen years old! How can they engage me already? The demon world isn't like it was when they were young, and they broke the rules since she was an ice apparition and wasn't even supposed to have any contact with men! What ever happened to love conquering all? It's not like I'm an old maid with ten cats." Her exasperation made him chuckle.

"If it makes you feel any better they engaged me to someone I've only met once."

"Who the hell did they engage you to? I can't believe they could find anyone." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and was oddly monotone, as usual. Although there was a small hint of humor in her voice. Being "goth" brother and sister, they could relate. Although he was much more violent and when he wanted to be incredibly vocal. He was only this talkative with the sister he had always shared a connection with.

"Momiji. She's the oldest Princess of the sun demons or some shit like that."

"That little girl who is actually shorter than you?"

"Surprising that's she's the same age as us I know."

"Did you at least pick someone attractive for me?"

"I don't judge other dudes Ray."

"Well that's wonderful."

"Mum says he's handsome. If you can trust her taste that is."

"Father's human form isn't horrible looking. We just know what he looks like without it."

"I'm glad Yukina is far away from this mess of a family most of the time."

"No kidding. Lucky her." She appeared from behind the curtain and he started laughing at her. She was in a long corseted black dress, too flowing to have been her choice. Her short hair looked awkward, and her collar looked bare. The straps were pushed down, as though the dress was designed that way. Her face showed her insecurity in this dress but he smiled and laughed.

"They're really trying to give him a good show aren't they?"

"Shut up I look ridiculous."

"Well your neck sure looks naked. You should grab some jewelry." She went through her small collection and pulled out a lacy choker. He stood on the bed and hooked it for her and she smiled.

"Thanks shorty."

"Shut it. You somehow got the good genes. Didn't know we had any."

"Yeah right. Gray skin and purple hair? Oh yeah totally normal looking. I wish I looked like our damn sister, or at least like our mother."

"Please you look fine." She looked down at her brother and his little brown eyes darted all over the place. He didn't know how to compliment anyone to save his life.

"Mistress, your father says you need to hurry."

"He can go fuck himself."

"Come on Ray might as well get it over with. You'll have your freedom tomorrow."

That maroon color of his jacket wouldn't have been so bad. If it wasn't for that fiery red hair. That crimson mess of long hair. He had bright green eyes that looked sympathetically at her, but he did not look even slightly happy to be in that room either. Fox demon; she could tell just by looking at him. Not that anyone could tell what she was. She looked like a mutt. There was nothing to indicate her fire demon heritage like Hiei had, yet nothing to show her ice aparition status like Yukina. She had mutt powers as well. No one could really be sure what she was. He did not even have the semblance of a smile on his face. Not even when he looked at Hiei. She knew this boy. He was best friends with Hiei. She had met him once. She was certain of it.

There was another red haired man beside him, but his hair was much shorter. It was just below the ear, and he was a very young looking man. But she knew looks were deceiving in the demon world. He had the same green eyes, and they could have been twins. Except there was something very different about his face. Not much older, just sadder.

"Ren, this is her." The older, sadder man looked at my mother. He must be king of the fox demons. Her father wouldn't have settled for less, she knew that much. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Raven. My name is Ren. I'm sorry I'm going to be your father-in-law one day. My son can be quite the trouble maker after all." She looked up and down his "son". He couldn't hurt a fly, much less cause all that much trouble.

"Oh Ren you always apologize when it's not necessary. Just like when we were kids." Her father, reminisce? She had never heard him say even a word about his childhood.

"You kids should go to the drawing room while we adults talk. Hiei, please supervise." She could have slapped her mother. She had half a mind to.

"So could I get your name at least?"

"Human or demon?" He was slightly more pleasant, especially with Hiei.

"Both."

"My mother named me Shuichi. But everyone calls me Kurama, as my demon name is Yoko Kurama." She looked him up and down briefly. Soft spoken and well mannered.

"I prefer Shuichi." He smiled but Hiei gawked.

"You're the only one who does sis. I think his own mother did it to punish him."

"I know my Japanese is rustier than yours brother, but doesn't Shuichi mean one lord?"

"She's right it actually does."

"Well big deal. It sounds weak to me, letting your mother call you that."

"She is a human. And my father doesn't want her to know after all."

"So you live in the human world?"

"In Japan. I hear you will be going to the human world tomorrow."

"I was hoping America. My English is much better than my Japanese."

"Well have fun with that. They aren't nearly as nice as us Japanese you know." She actually smiled at him.

"I found some people who will understand my powers."

"Well I hope those American boys leave you alone. I don't want to have to fly over there."

"Oh please I'm not attractive."

"I beg to differ." She turned her head, as she had nothing to hide her blush.

"See he's charming you already."

"Shut it Hiei."

"Well you have telepathy right? I'll just check in on you everyday."

"Wonderful. Like I need another annoying demon boy prying into my mind."

"I'll politely ask first. But if you say no I'll assume you're hiding something and bust in anyways." Honest. Not many people she knew were honest.

"Fine." He smiled. She ignored it this time. She wouldn't have to deal with him soon enough. He would be at least an ocean away soon. Him and his charms.

**So three of your new friends are boys. You're living with three boys and a girl. That's wonderful for you isn't it?**

_In my mind already are we fox?_

** Yes indeed. I didn't know you'd need monitoring so quickly. And I would have asked your permission but you left your mind wide open for me.**

**I**_ don't think they're attractive, don't get your kimono in a bunch._

** Nice Japanese joke. And I know exactly what you think about them. I'm in your mind remember fiancée dearest?**

_ You are going to be a pain in my ass._

**That's what husbands are for?**

_ You aren't my husband yet. _

** I know you're still trying to find a way out.**

_ Like you aren't._

** My father has never asked anything of me. I do as I'm asked. **

_ I've never heard of a daddy's boy before. Are you going to get out of my mind yet?_

** I told you once a day. I might make it twice because this is entertaining.**

"Raven are you ok?" All of her new friends; Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were all staring at her.

"Yes I'm fine I'm sorry."

"You just looked very upset." Beast Boy looked at her in a concerned way.

"No I'm alright." She looked down at her tea.

**Now I've made you look crazy. And it's only day one.**

_You didn't strike me as annoying._

**No just starved for intelligent company. I go to school with humans all day long. I wish Hiei would suck it up and go with me. But of course not. **

_So you think I'm intelligent?_

**I'm hoping based on the poetry I saw you reading the time I met you before we were forcibly bound to one another. **

_ I am very intelligent. I know we have to get married and all but I'm trying to have some friends here._

**Fine I'll check back tomorrow. **

This continued throughout the next couple of months. She actually started to welcome his invasion of her mind. He was nice, handsome and interested. And although she'd never admit it, she was developing a crush. Until the day Beast Boy and Cyborg entered her mind through the mirror. They did not have a pleasant conversation, much to her dismay.

**You think he's funny?**

_Why do you care? I can think people are funny._

**He likes you. Can't you see it?**

_He doesn't. People don't get crushes on me. _

**Oh yes they do.**

_No they don't._

**You haven't told any of them about us.**

_There isn't any need. I'm not doing anything wrong._

**Tell them or I will.**

_Oh I'm so afraid. _

**You should be. **

He stopped talking to her after that. She missed his constant prodding. She found that when she went to enter his mind, he could easily block her. She started to become sad, and rather lonely. She would just lie on the couch, and the others would ask her if she was okay. She couldn't answer yes or no. He annoyed her. Constantly, he would pester her. Yet somehow, some way she missed him.

There was a knock at the door. She waited for someone to get it. When they didn't there was another knock. She grudgingly got up. And at the door was a boy. She looked up at his face and glared.

"What are **you **doing here?"

"Doing what I said I was going to do. Hope your friends are home."

"You haven't answered my telepathy in days."

"You didn't ask politely now did you?" His green eyes flickered as he smiled.

"You don't ask."

"You leave your mind open. You should fix that."

"Raven who's at the door?" Robin looked curiously. The others wandered into the room, looking at the doorway.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh please invite him in Raven!" Starfire's cheeks glowed and her eyes twinkled. Raven instantly got bitter. Starfire was his type. She was what all guy's wanted. Raven moved over and he stepped in the doorway. He looked very attractive in white, which even Raven noticed. Much better than maroon anyways.

"Well I'm sure that we'll be standing here in silence for eternity waiting for Raven to introduce us so I'll help her. My name is Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet any friends of Raven's." Soft spoken and mild mannered? Yeah right.

"**Excuse my manners. **That's Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

"You two know each other well, yes?" Starefire looked hopeful. He slipped his arm around her and she internally sighed.

"She's actually my girlfriend." Raven turned a red even darker than his hair.

"Raven you didn't tell us!" Starfire ran over, jumping up and down with her arms on her shoulders. Cyborg and Robin went over and shook his hand while Beast Boy looked at him skeptically.

"Boyfriend? Is she forcing you with her mind?"

"She couldn't if she tried." He smiled down at Beast Boy, which just seemed to upset him more. Starfire seemed almost disappointed about the entire matter while Raven was seething.

"You should have told us he was coming Raven. We could have planned something!" Robin smiled. She sighed.

"It was a surprise. I didn't want to tell her."

"I can't believe she never mentioned you. You seem pretty cool."

"Thank you Cyborg. She just likes to play the hard to get role."

"Oh yes. Hard to get." She rolled her eyes angrily.

"I don't know how you deal with her dude." She glared at Beast Boy.

"She's an acquired taste." He smiled sweetly, "And she's so beautiful when she takes that hood off." He could tell she was blushing, but also so frustrated.

_How dare you?_

**I warned you. I don't say things without cause. **She looked at him with annoyance plain on her face.

"So how long would you like to stay? We have an extra room right next to Raven's if you want." _Damned Robin._

"Just a week. That's all I have for school vacation."

"Great I'll show you your room boyfriend of Raven!" Starfire grabbed his arm and Raven knew it was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I always think of Raven's father's human form looking like Seto Kaiba. And I really like the look of Illusen from Neopets, so I separated her ice forms. Her normal look is Illusen, and her demon look is Hiei's mom.

"I told you to get out of my room at least an hour ago."

"It's not like you're actually doing anything. Besides, it would look a little strange if I went to hang out with your friends without you." She sighed as she closed the book she had been looking at. Day one, already annoyed.

"They're just going to sit there and watch tv."

"And your female friend is going to ogle me." He smirked up from her bed.

"And why would I care if she does?" She slammed the book so hard that it hit the back of the shelf with a loud thud.

"You're jealous of the way she looks aren't you?" She turned and glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I look. I just wish I could look normal. Have pinkish skin. Or dark brown or tan. But I have gray of all things."

"I like it. It goes with your hair." Good natured. It was just annoying to her in general.

"I hate it when people lie to me." He sat up and smiled at her.

"Go into my mind then. Find out if I'm lying. You can if you want. I give you my full permission."She looked him with skepticism. He looked her in the eyes as he pulled her into his mind.

"Who are you?" She looked up into the amber eyes of a white haired demon. He had fox ears she noticed but he just looked too different to be him. Right?

"Yoko."

"Yoko Kurama. So you're his demon form?"

"I was technically here first. I had to hide in a human fetis. Hasn't worked out so far."She smiled up at him, not really understanding why.

"Your demon form is much nicer than my father's."

"You mean more attractive."

"I suppose you could say that." She looked away shyly.

"Would you like to see the hall of beautiful women?"

"He has a HALL."

"Well yes how would you organize that stuff?" She chuckled quietly, thinking she liked this Kurama better than the red headed one.

**I can hear when you think things like that. **

_Oops, sorry…._ The other Kurama laughed.

"You should just be careful what you think in here. There is no hope of blocking him out here. It is his brain after all." She nodded and looked down embarrassed. They walked through several fields of different colored roses before getting to this elaborate, almost ancient greek looking structure.

"Everything has to be elaborate when it comes to you doesn't it?"

**I'm very particular if that's what you mean.** She smiled out of no where and had to restrain it. She tried not to wonder how many women would actually be in this thing. As she walked by the alabaster stones she noticed the first. Her mother. In her human form her bright green eyes shown, her lightly tanned skin looked like honey. She almost sparkled in the picture frame, her beauty shining through the portrait. Her brown hair with one green streak looked so natural, especially compared to Raven's. She looked more like a woodland fairy than an ice apparition. But she was still beautiful.

_My mother? Do you have some sort of sick fantasy about her?_

**You'd know if I did by now wouldn't you. **She thought about it carefully. There was nothing sordid about the image. She looked as she normally did.

_So you just think my mother is beautiful? _

**Like mother like daughter they always say. **

_ I'm more like my father apparently._

**I don't believe that for one second. **

They slowly walked down to the next portrait. It was a human woman. She looked as though she could have been Robin's mother. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Raven had never seen her before. She wore normal, human clothes from the time period. She looked happy enough but there was nothing as striking as her mother.

"Who is this Yoko?" He laughs, almost sounding annoyed. He looks at her portrait with a sneer. Raven watches him carefully as he thinks.

"It's our human mother." Raven took another look at the portrait. The only reason he stayed in the human world no doubt. He could easily keep his eye on her in the demon world.

"I've been waiting to go back home for almost fifteen years inside his mind, waiting to come out an go home. But we stay because of his human mother." She slowly shied away from the portrait, wanting to go to the next. The next was an image she knew all too well. She tried not to let her resentment show but it was already forming on her face.

The girl stood in the picture, in a traditional kimono like she always did. Her bright turquoise hair contrasted brightly with her brown eyes. She was beautiful. But then, Raven's little sister had always been beautiful. There she stood smiling, as though she were too innocent to realize she was more beautiful than her sister, too innocent to see the power she had on men. Sometimes Raven wished she had been born a few minutes after Yukina instead of before.

"Now you'll have to explain this one to me." Yoko looked down at her with curiosity.

"My sister Yukina," she ground out. Her teeth looks like she was grinding them in frustration and anger. He looked up at her.

"She isn't that beautiful." She laughed at him.

"You're just being generous. Everyone knows she prettier than I am."

"Well I still haven't seen you without that hood on so I can't be sure."

"Nice try." She thought about just leaving his mind as quickly as possible.

_My sister? Of all people in the world you just had to think my sister is beautiful._ There was no response back and she thought it was for the better that he didn't.

"Why do you seem so angry with her?"

"I tried to get her to leave the ice apparitions when we were seven. I wanted to find our brother, because we had an internal connection. I knew he wasn't living well and I wanted to find him. But she wouldn't leave them. I don't know if she was just too afraid or if she didn't want to get involved with us more than she already was. But I can't forgive her. Either way she chose herself over her two other triplet siblings. I'm actually glad I have no mental connection with her." His eyes looked sad, and almost understanding. But his demon self wasn't known for it so she didn't believe him for a second.

"Don't worry I think there are only two more. And they are the most important, since that's the order it goes in."

_So my sister is more beautiful and important than your mother? That's lovely Shuichi. I'm sure she would just love to hear that. _Still no answer. She was starting to get annoyed. She kept going, looking down in an upset manner. When they stopped she looked up into very familiar eyes. They were her own. But there was nothing dramatized about the portrait. She was in her teen titans clothes, her hood off. Her short purple hair looked normal, but there was a small smile on her face. She was the same size she always was, no skinnier. Her eyes glimmered almost on the page. She blushed, not knowing what to say. She wasn't even in a dress. She was just… her.

"Does he really think I'm more beautiful than my sister?"

"This portrait has always been in this position." She looked at Yoko as he continued, "I come here often. There isn't much to do here, not compared to the demon world. Sometimes your expression changes, from surprise, to anger, to blushing. But this is the most frequent visitor." She looked down, blushing and embarrassed. They slowly walked away from her, and the portrait winked at her, all with her own mannerisms. Raven smiled shyly back at it as they approached the last portrait.

The woman in the last portrait had long white hair, and skin barely darker than her hair. She looked very frail. She had a dark red mark upon her brow, that was almost covered by the hair. Her hair was long, wavy and flowing down her back. It was very long, and the light lilac colored dress did not help her light coloring. She had purple eyes, just like Raven did. She worn a forlorn look upon her face.

"Was she your lover?" Yoko laughed, as though he could not contain himself. Once he finally sobered he looked at her with a large smile.

"Her name was Amalthea. But she was not my lover. She was my mother."

"Was?" Yoko smiled.

"She is back to being her normal unicorn self now. She stays close to the fox demon castle, for our father's sake. But once we left, she disappeared as a unicorn. It's what she really longed for anyways. She was too confused in her demon form. She couldn't remember if she had ever been a unicorn or not most of the time." Raven looked into the forlorn woman's eyes, fascinated by her.

"I would really like to meet her one day."

"I'm sure when we finally go home, she will make an appearance."

"So.. do I have to be married to you in the demon world or him?"

"You'll be married to him I assume. Although technically speaking we're the same person so you'll be married to both of us."

"I always wanted to be a polygamist." Her sarcasm was evident, but he just laughed.

"Don't worry I don't show myself often. Only when he can't defend himself anymore, which hasn't happened yet so I wouldn't worry too much about it missy."

"As long as I only have to deal with one of you at a time we should be fine. How do I get out of here?" He smiled.

"Walk through her portrait." Raven looked at him, skeptically. She stepped forward, through the woman's confused face and back into her room. She looked back at him, laying on her bed. His hands were behind his head, and he looked up at the ceiling.

"So you really think I'm more beautiful than my sister?"

"Of course I do. It's because you are. Your personality isn't necessarily as nice as hers and you might not say as much as she does but you are more interesting. And your very beautiful in a very… exotic kind of way."

"You are a flatterer."

"I do try. Most women enjoy flattery."

"I don't. Not from a man I'm being forced to marry."

"Don't think about it that way."

"How would you suggest I think about it?"

"That I'm a suggestion." Her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I can choose not to marry you. You don't have that luxury. But if you hate me too much I'll tell my father I can't marry you. But if I like you and we become friends and you still don't want to marry me I will let you go."

"You'd do that? Even though you have so much to gain from this?"

"I could marry one of your sisters."

"Yukina might be into you. She does like your type after all. But don't go near my twelve year old sister. She doesn't need to be hit on by someone years older than her."

"She won't always be twelve. I'm not going to pretend my father isn't twisting my arm. We do need this alliance. I'm merely reminding you that I don't have to pick you." She thought about that life for her sisters. Yukina would adapt quickly, possibly even fall in love with him. Her little sister, she would never allow it. That little girl, with her bright pink hair, had been in love with her friend since they were born. She would be miserable. And Raven couldn't bear to think about any of her siblings miserable. Yukina wouldn't like being taken away from the apparitions either. So Raven really didn't have a choice.

"Couldn't you go after some other family?"

"Don't you think I wanted to?"He sat up and looked at her.

"Hiei pushed this on you didn't he?"

"Yes. And now I'm trapped. Whether it's you doesn't matter anymore."

"So I'm trapped?"

"Only if you can't live with doing that to one of your sisters."

"You know I can't."

"Don't act like I chose this."

"I'm not saying you did. It seems we are trapped in this together now though."

"Might as well get used to me being your long distance boyfriend huh?"

"I suppose so.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perhaps we should do the hanging out? We never have before and conceivably it could be fun. We might journey to the mall of shopping, or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair, or- … you wish to be alone?"

"How could you tell?" Raven looked physically pained as Starfire attempted to make a closer friendship. Raven never seemed in the mood to really hang out with any of her "friends." Kurama had noticed watching her for only two days now. She liked to be alone, and surprisingly she was nicer to him than she was to her comrades. Starfire looked sad as she walked away, and Raven's other friends burst through the door, making her scream, partially from annoyance.

In the box they brought in there were tiny puppets of all of them. As the boys made there replicas fight, Kurama watched as Starfire tried once again with Raven.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?"

"Knock yourself out." She then tossed the puppet to Starfire. As she walked towards the kitchen he handed her some tea.

"For your alone time," he smiled down sweetly at her. She raised her brow.

"I thought you would be coming upstairs with me."

"Only if you invite me. I saw you trying to meditate and I'm just not in the mood today."

"We could, uh, do something else." She smiled shyly.

"No I've disrupted your peace and quiet too much already. I'll just stay here with your friends."

"Only if you're sure…"

"I'll be fine I'm a big boy." She hesitantly walked upstairs. Starfire walked over to him.

"How do you handle her grouchiness? Is there some sort of magic you use?" He smiled.

"She opens up eventually. You just have to be persistent."

"But why does she not wish to make friends?"

"Well all the things you suggested aren't really Raven's cup of tea so to speak. She likes to do calming things like meditate and read. And so that's what I generally get her to do with me. It's much harder to get her to talk."

"She seemed very happy to talk and do the hanging out with you just now."

"I think sometimes she wants someone to talk to but mostly she was doing it to be courteous."

"You must be the best friend of boy there is!"

"My English isn't incredible but you mean boyfriend. And thank you very much."

"No truly! You are so kind and understanding and more patient with her than anyone else could be."

"Try not to be too hard on her. It's just who she is."

Later, Kurama went out for awhile. No need to stick around if she wasn't going to talk with him. It was just the boys playing video games, not his forte, and Starfire being upset with Raven, which was not helping his mood. He didn't know that while he was gone, the titans would all be in trouble.

Raven and Starfire fought against the boys real bodies, while trying to save the puppets. But Cyborg grabbed them from behind and the puppet master then tried to take their souls. At the last moment Raven called out her normal, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And their souls were returned, but unfortunately to the wrong bodies.

"What if I end up looking like this forever?!"

"We'll save them don't worry. And what's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing! Eek? Who are you and why are you in my brain?"

**You mean Raven's brain. What the hell? **

"Tell him to talk to Starfire's body."

"Please talk to Starfire's body?"

**Raven? **

_Yeah it's me. In Starfire's body. We got switched by this Puppet Master Guy._

**So she's in your awesome body while you're stuck with her very long hair and lack of a bra? That hardly seems fair.**

_She can't control her emotions so we're screwed. Please come help us._

**I'm on my way. Get to Titans Tower and I'll be there.**

_Alright I'll try my best. _

"So he enters your mind?" Raven nodded.

Learning everything about Starfire in order to save the others wasn't as annoying as Raven intentionally thought it would be. Revealing things about herself on the other hand was not as easy as she thought. They were both able to control their powers, but Raven made Starfire promise not to talk to anyone about the arranged marriage that had been revealed to her. On the way to Titans Tower, Starfire got nosey.

"So, you do not have feelings for your boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that. I really like him. I don't know about romantically, but he's becoming my best friend next to my older brother. And I don't have many friends who accept me for who I am."

"But you have to marry this boy no matter what yes?"

"Yeah but at least he's good looking."

**I heard that.**

_I know. I'm okay with it. _

They got to Titans Tower, and started to fight the others.

"I can't get the star bolt!" Just as Beast Boy was about to attack her, a rose whip sent him flying. Kurama ran over to her.

"I'll cover you. Do whatever you need to do."

"Thank you." After working with Starfire, Raven helped save the boys. The remote was thrown into the flames and all the souls were returned to normal. Raven affectionately, and a little awkwardly hugged Kurama.

"Perfect, you're back to being your sexy self." She smiled up at him.

"We have done it!" Starfire hugs Raven.

"You're hugging me…" Kurama laughed, unable to contain it. She was open to hugging people, but not being hugged. She was an odd girl that was all he was certain of.

She left him home again. All her friends knew he had powers, and had invited him along on there mission. She told him to stay home. So there he was, in her room, reading one of her books. He let his mind creep towards hers lazily, and found that she was blushing. Why was she blushing? He crept into her vision and saw a young man dressed in a blue wet suit with long black hair and black eyes. He dug a little deeper and found that his name was Aqualad.

**So you think he's attractive do you?**

_How many times have I told you to stay out of my mind?_

**Nine hundred and four in the last week. Once again, don't leave it open for the world to pry into. **

_I think he's good looking yes. Many people are good looking. If you think my sister is beautiful then I can think Aqualad is handsome. _

**You think he's sexually appealing. It's not even the same thing.**

_Like you even care. It's not like you actually want to be with me._

**Your words, not mine. Believe whatever you want but I don't want you looking at other guys that you can't ever have. You're pretty much teasing yourself. **

_I'm just looking, not touching. Could you be any more sensitive?_

**As a matter of fact I could be yes.**

_You're worse than my brother is. _

**We are best friends. **

_Well I thought we were friends too._

**We are. Unfortunately though we also have to be more than friends.**

_I'm just looking. That's all. He would probably like Starfire over me anyways._

**I don't know why you always assume that guys would like that ditz over you. She has the traditional sense of beauty sure, but she gets annoying fast. And she's very naive and innocent.**

_I'm still VERY innocent I assure you._

**I meant experiencing things. Not sex. Get your mind out of the gutter.**

_Fine. She's still prettier than me though._

**You're the only person who thinks that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really have to leave already?" She asked quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I said one week. That's all I had. My mother will get worried if I arrive later. Not that my grades would suffer or anything."

"I see."

"Don't be too disappointed. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Especially since you can teleport. You can always come visit me." He smiled.

"I just don't want you to go tomorrow," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I heard that. Don't worry I'll be back eventually to check up on you."

"Oh Kurama why must you be leaving tomorrow? Can you not stay a while longer?" Starfire looked very disappointed. The others didn't look so happy either, not even Beast Boy.

"We'd really like it if you'd stay," Robin chimed in.

"I would really like to stay but unfortunately I do have school, and my mother back home. I wish I had long vacations like in American schools, but unfortunately I do not." All of her friends looked at him sadly. She was almost jealous of him, but it was difficult to stay mad at him. No matter how hard she tried, he kept creeping into her heart, and more often than not her mind as well. She didn't mind anymore, it was just more fun to argue with him than she would ever admit to herself.

"Do you really **have **to go?" He was laying on her bed as usual, while she levitated.

"It actually sounds like you're going to miss me." He smiled at her.

"You're the only one who really seems to enjoy talking to me."

"I understand you. They are just still getting used to you. They will learn to like you as much as I do."

"They don't really care about my needs like you do."

"Well they are all teenagers. I have had five hundred years to practice patience. And I'm marrying you. I do have to care about your needs, whereas they do not."

"Five hundred? You really are robbing the cradle aren't you?"

"Quiet a bit yes. But as a "human" I share the memories of my former self but have not experienced them. So technically, this form of myself has only experienced life for almost fifteen years, just like you."

"So it's your demon form I should be worried about."

"He doesn't often make an appearance, although I have never been in a position where he was needed."

"Well that's always good. He unnerves me in a way I can't explain."

"Hard to believe he's me?" She smiled a little.

"Very hard." Suddenly there was a large buzzing sound. Kurama looked towards it to see it was a handheld mirror that folded, like the one's from the spirit world. Before she could grab it, he opened it, and saw her mother's face appear in the screen.

"Oh hello Kurama. What a surprise to see that you are visiting my daughter already. May I please speak with her?" He handed over the mirror which Raven very reluctantly accepted.

"Raven! I have been calling you for months now and you have not answered me a single time. You could have been dead for all I knew! What on earth were you thinking scaring me half to death like that?"

"I've been avoiding you with purpose. And if Shuichi hadn't answered the damn mirror I would have continued to ignore you."

"Raven I tried to tell your father that you were too young. That he should wait. I wanted more time to convince him that you would fall in love on your own and that we don't need anymore political gain. But he simply wouldn't listen to me. So my only other option was to pick someone I knew you would get along with. You can't stay angry with me forever."

"Oh yes I can. It's not like we've talked much before now mother dearest. Why don't you pester your other children for a change? Hiei usually loves your company."

"Hiei has left for the human world. He is awaiting Kurama's return, if I'm not mistaken. And he refused to take a mirror with him, so of course I have no contact. As always Yukina refuses to speak with me. And your younger siblings are off with their grandmother, and she does not have a mirror of any kind. And I've been worried about you."

"There is nothing to fear mother. I'm just fine in my new living situation and your new spy is keeping an eye on me just fine. Is there anything else?"

"I wanted you to know that the drug we've been giving your father has been lasting much longer. He hasn't turned into his demon self in over three months now."

"That's amazing." Raven was completely in shock. Her father turned into his demon form so often she could never know when he was going to become violent. Her mother had been trying for the better half of the decade trying to figure something out.

"I just wanted you to know. In case you ever choose to come home, now you won't have to be afraid anymore."

"I'll always be afraid of him mother." Kurama looked at her pensively. He had heard stories and rumors about her father but nothing concrete.

"Well I was hoping you would feel a little bit safer. If nothing else."

"Thank you I will try to keep what you said in mind."

"Now please contact your brother. Try to make sure he made it alright."

"Okay mother."

"And Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I love you very much."

"I love you too." The screen went black and Raven looked very annoyed and upset. She and her mother hadn't been able to see eye to eye in her entire lifetime. Her mother had chosen her love for her father over the love she had for her children and that never sat right with Raven. Hiei had been raised by demons for seven years of his life before Raven found him and they went in search of their father together. They thought there mother had died, but she had not in fact. Once they found them they also realized how easily they could be replaced, as they had two younger siblings that seemed to be the pride and joy of the family. She had never seen Hiei so angry before or since that day. And Raven couldn't blame him.

'Ray it's Hiei'

_Did you make it to the human would alright?_

'Yeah tell Kurama to hurry the hell up. I need him'

_I will be sure to inform him. Tell me next time you come visit. I can arrange to meet you somewhere._

'I won't be staying long. I just have some business to take care of.'

_Alright be safe._

"So did you talk to him?" Kurama's voice cut through her last words.

"Yes he says to hurry the hell up."

"I'm sure he did. He knows when I'm returning."

"Why does he need you?"

"He didn't say last time we spoke. I hope it's not anything too serious."

"So do I."

And as she walked him right to the gate of the plane she looked up at him and couldn't help but feel some kind of odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Stay safe." He looked down at her and smiled. He leaned in gently and kissed her cheek. She blushed, feeling the hotness of his lips against her flesh. He pulled away and looked into her blushing flesh, and her shy eyes.

"I always am. You be safe." She smiled.

"That's a promise." She shyly kissed his cheek and he blushed. She had never seen him blush before but it was a beautiful sight. And as he was on the plane, ready to take off, he could hear her thoughts whisper, without her even realizing it. And through the whisper carried the worried tone in her voice. He couldn't help but think that it was an omen of bad things to come. The whisper came through the wind as he heard her whisper once more. _Stay safe._


	5. Chapter 5

Raven couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. In her gut, she knew something was very wrong. It was odd for Kurama not to contact her, and he hadn't said much since he returned. He told her he had landed safely, and that had been the end of all the discussion. Her brother venturing to the human world was no coincidence, nor would he have wasted his time merely to see his friend. He always had an ulterior motive, except with his sisters. He was known for his shrewd way of living, breaking laws and codes constantly only for their father to bail him out.

_Hiei, what are you doing in the human world anyways?_

'Recruiting your fiancé for something."

_What for exactly?_

'We're making a trip to the Spirit World.'

_I assume you're doing something illegal. There's no way he'd agree to that._

'Then apparently you don't know him as well as you think you do sister. Because he did. We're just getting back now."

_Why the hell would he do such a thing?_

'Don't worry Ray. You won't have to worry about him anymore.' Raven felt very alarmed at this last piece of information. She tried to make contact with her brother again. And then Kurama. But neither of them would answer. Raven swiftly ran to the mirror.

"Mummy?"

"Raven why do you look so worried has something happened?"

"Has anything happened in Spirit World that you know of?"

"I heard a rumor that some artifacts were stolen. Oh god you don't think your brother had anything to do with that do you? I thought he was on Earth with Kurama."

"I'm afraid that wasn't the case. I'm going to make sure they return it though."

"Be careful my dear. If you need any backup let me know."

"Alright I'm going." She shut the mirror and sat down.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She quickly teleported to the town in Japan she knew Kurama lived. She quietly put her hood up, and as she clumsily stepped out of the alleyway. As she walked down the street, looking for either boy, she heard running behind her. As she turned she saw a young man in a green uniform running towards her.

"Give it up Hiei I know that's you!" He ran after her and pulled her hood off. He looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He started to run off again.

"Wait you're looking for Hiei too?" He looked at her up and down.

"What's it to you?"

"He's my brother."

"Well I was hoping to find Kurama first. Do you know him?"

"He's my… boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"It's complicated."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I was going to look for his mother."

"He's a demon why would his mother be here?"

"Just trust me on this one." The boy, named Yusuke, explained to her that her brother, Kurama, and another accomplice had stolen three artifacts, but Kurama had withdrawn from the partnership after acquiring the item he was after. Raven had never thought of Kurama as cold and calculating, but apparently she didn't know many things about him. She was starting to think she didn't know anything about him.

"He asked me for a meeting, but I thought I could look for Hiei on the way to the meeting. I thought you looked a little like him, although with your cloak it's hard to tell."

"He is my brother but he is significantly shorter than I am."

"I should have realized, but I just thought you looked shady."

"Or maybe I'm a normal, nice demon trying not to get noticed so I can clean up my brother and my boyfriend's mess."

"I kinda thought Kurama was gay."

"I have no idea if he is or not. I was just ordered to marry him. It's just easier to tell everyone that he's my boyfriend. Less explanation."

"Wow no kidding." She liked this boy's brash personality. He was refreshing compared to her normal life and the people she normally hung out with.

"He is attractive at least if nothing else." He smiled a little bit.

"Yeah and a total criminal."

'I'm sure he had a reason. It's unlike him to be like this. I always thought he was so different from my brother. I never thought they would team up." In the distance she saw his bright red hair and her heart skipped a beat. He looked incredibly surprised to see her, although since he ignored her he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Turning into a criminal are we?" He gave a weak smile.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer me. I was worried. Especially when I talked to Hiei."

"Your brother doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Not a trait he picked up from me."

"So are we going to get this show on the road or what Kurama?"

"Yes of course, I'm sorry Spirit Detective. You would think that since my lovely girlfriend and I saw each other only a week or so ago she would be much less happy to see me. But both of you can follow me I suppose." They followed him into a human hospital, and Raven felt herself start to wonder what he was thinking. Fighting Yusuke in a human hospital was a clever idea, especially if he was aiming to win and have Yusuke too distracted to react. But it didn't seem like Kurama's style. He led them into a room and she couldn't believe what she saw. His human mother was on the bed, very ill. She looked up at him but he didn't look back at her.

"Oh Shuichi, you brought a friend with you?"

"Yes mother. How are you feeling?"

"A little better." She could read her emotion and could tell she was lying. She did not look in the least bit healthy. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be back in a little bit alright mother?"

"Of course Shuichi dear." He led us up to the roof and none of us said anything.

"She was my human mother. I had planned on leaving as soon as I had regained my strength. But I found that I loved her too much to cause her any pain. So I stayed. And now she's dying because of all the pain I've caused her over the years. And I plan to give her her life back." He pulled out a mirror, the forlorn hope, and placed it on the ground.

"You can't sacrifice your own life for your mothers!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama had already put his hand on it, starting to offer his life.

"Shuichi you can't! What on earth are you doing? You can't!"

"Don't worry Raven you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"I won't let you do this! I had to see one mother lose her son I won't see another." Yusuke grabbed the mirror.

"Take my life instead!"

"Both of you stop you idiots! No one needs to die!" The mirror suddenly cracked, making Raven fear she had broken it in her panic. The blast threw both boys backwards. The mirror stated, in a deep voice that because of Yusuke's compassion, the wish had been granted without sacrifice.

"My mother!" Kurama ran down the stairs and Raven helped Yusuke up.

"What would you have done if I hadn't been here huh?"

"I would have stopped him. I would never have let him kill himself. Not even for her. He has another set of parents who love him too. Human life is so brief, you never know when it will leave."

"Aren't you just the pessimist?"

"I hope you like me because Hiei is a lot like me."

"You should go check on Kurama. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Good luck with my brother. And please… don't kill him." He nodded as she went down the stairs. As she approached the room she heard the doctor speaking.

"She's going to make a full recovery. It's a miracle!" She walked into Kurama smiling at her, and his mother sitting up smiling with bright smile. He saw her coming into the room and ran to hug her.

"She's going to be alright."

"I'm so glad you're ok Shuichi. I was scared that you were going to die. Or that both of you were going to die."

"I was fully prepared to die. But I'm very glad that I didn't."

"Shuichi dear, is this your girlfriend? The one who lives in America?" He released her slowly and turned around.

"Yes mother, this is Raven. Raven I'd like you to meet my mother."

"It's a pleasure ma'am." She said, back to her monotone voice.

"You're just as beautiful as he said you were! I'm so glad that Shuichi has found himself a nice, beautiful smart girl!" Raven blushed, embarrassed.

"I don't know if I'm all of those things but thank you very much."

"I'm sorry Shuichi your mother has to rest now."

"Of course. We'll leave. Good bye mother. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. It was nice finally meeting you!" They slowly walked down the hall.

"How did you tell her we met?"

"I told her you were a foreign exchange student that had to go back home early."

"Very ingenious of you."

"Thank you. I know you weren't able to help but knowing that you came, knowing that you cared gave me courage to try to save my mother, even if it meant losing you." She looked down, almost sadly.

"Glad I could help."

"You might not be able to see me for awhile."

"Why?"

"Do you really think Spirit World is going to forgive me that easily? They already know about my string of crimes as Yoko. They aren't going to let this go, no matter what the motive may have been."

"I can talk to them if necessary."

"I appreciate it but it's not necessary to assist me any further."

"I fully intend to help you in whatever way possible. And I'm offering because I want to, not because I have to." He smiled.

"We're not in front of an audience anymore. You don't have to pretend to like me." She chuckled and he raised his brow.

"I like you. With or without an audience."

"Well that's good to know. I feel the same. Although it's more fun to watch you squirm in front of an audience. But just the two of us is perfect friendship for me."

"That's how I feel about us too."

"I wonder how much trouble your brother is going to get into."

"Me too. By the way how long is your string of crimes?"

"Too long to go through. I like to think that since I was never caught or punished until now, none of them count."

"You know that's not true."

"Coming from a demon super hero of course."

"I know it sounds stupid but that's what I am."

"A law abiding citizen. I will remind you that there are almost no laws in Makai. After all, there isn't really any kind of unified government. It's all anarchy for the most part."

"Which doesn't make sense to me since there are so many intelligent demons in the demon world. I mean most of them rule something but there should be some kind of consensus on who leads what."

"You should know just by watching humans that that cannot happen."

"I suppose we should go save Yusuke's ass from my brother?"

"Only if you want to."

"I actually think we'll have to. If you had actually fought that kid you would have killed him easily. Hell, I could have killed him easily."

"Alright we'll go. But we'll be a little slower than normal to give Hiei some kind of chance. I feel like Spirit Detectives are a dime a dozen."

"This one is so different though. I really think we should hurry."

"Anything you want girlfriend of mine."

Kurama sneaks in a different entrance while Raven goes in the front. She hopes to talk him out of his stupid endeavor to enslave the human race.

"Hiei what on earth do you think you are doing?" Her hands were on her hips, and her face was pressed with irritation. She could have looked like their mother, if it hadn't been for her odd coloring.

"Ray what are you doing here?" His voice was distorted, because of the Jagan.

"I'm saving your ass that's what I'm doing. You're never going to be able to pull this off, and you're going to end up in jail or worse! Get down from there at once."

"Your faith in me is **overwhelming. **Now just sit there like a good little sister and let me finish what I started." She continued to glare at him. He then decided it was a good point to attack Yusuke again, while he was down, but Kurama jumped in front of him.

"Kurama what are you doing?"

"Shuichi!" She screamed, terrified he would die. He had been stabbed in the stomach, and it looked like a very deep wound. He reached down to his own blood and splashed it in Hiei's Jagan eye. Hiei cried out in pain, as Yusuke got back up to fight with him. Raven ran to Kurama's side.

"You idiot! Let me see the wound. Oh god there is so much blood."

"I'm fine really." His voice cracked and she knew better.

"We have to heal you right away." She torn her cloak off and wrapped it tightly around his torso.

"I'm not going to let you die okay?" He nodded, his breath hitching a little bit. Surprisingly enough, Yusuke defeated Hiei with a Spirit Gun that rebounded off the forlorn hope.

"How did you know?" A girl with blue hair, named Botan asked Yusuke.

"It was spur of the moment thinking." And all of a sudden Shuichi and Raven started laughing, as though they couldn't stop. They finally did when Shuichi started to cough, and Raven was reminded of his injuries.

"Botan, can you heal him?" She nodded, and started healing him after she removed Raven's blood stained cloak. He gripped Raven's hand tightly and looked in her eyes as he winced when Botan started to heal his wound. She smiled down at him affectionately.

"You great idiot. You shouldn't be so impulsive. You could have just found a small amount of blood, instead of your whole abdomen spewing."

"Go big or go home?" She laughed and he chuckled, wincing again.

"Can I stay over your house tonight? I know your mother won't be home, and I don't have enough energy to teleport."

"Of course." He smiled up at her as she watched Yusuke help his girl, Keiko. She couldn't believe it, but her own brother had used an innocent girl as leverage


	6. Chapter 6

Late that night, Raven felt how cold it was in her bed. She blinked a few times, trying to remember something. She wasn't in her bed. She remembered now. She was in Kurama's bed while he slept on the floor next to her. She looked over the edge into his sleeping face and smiled. His red hair was fanned out across the floor carelessly, as his arm was flung over his head. He looked very peaceful and Raven felt the same. The terror she had felt when faced with him dying twice in one night was more than she could handle. Her emotions had gone haywire, and she was more than a little peeved at this boy, man, demon; whatever he was she didn't like her emotions out of control and he always seemed to insight that within her. She felt cold once more, remembering she was in drafty boy pajamas. She could tell he was fast asleep, and trying as gently as possible she levitated him up onto the bed softly. She then pulled over the blankets softly and snuggled into him.

The happiness she felt, knowing he was alive and safe next to her was something she had only ever experienced with her brother. When they had been away from their parents for so long, searching the demon world, she often wondered if he had died looking for food. She would cry and get upset, things blowing up, often giving away her location. Very few demons ever tried to attack her, fearing her irrational emotions would easily blow them to bits. But Hiei didn't have that to his advantage. She was so afraid he would die and she would be all alone that when he came back and they slept at night she snuggled into him, too afraid to let go, as if he might have evaporated right then and there. And she felt almost the same with Kurama.

Almost, but not quite. He smelled of human, but also of some kind of fragrance she couldn't describe. It was utterly male, and powerful. She wondered if it was some type of attracting scent, to lure women in, which made her chuckle. His hair was spread out, softly touching her arm. Hiei's hair was rarely soft, if at all. But his was silky and held the same wonderful smell his skin did. And he didn't toss and turn in the night. He was perfectly content, as though he had nothing in the world to fear. And she could have laid there looking at him forever. He was more handsome than she had originally thought, making her wonder how he ever agreed to marry her. Perfect skin, hair. He was perfect in personality as well. Cunning, calculating, but only when needed. He never did anything without reason, just like her. But he had a certain kindness and compassion about him that was difficult to ignore.

She slowly started to drift into sleep, her pinky twirled into a lock of red hair. She fell asleep smiling, and her happiness exuded. She tried to control her emotions as she slept but it was difficult. She couldn't remember being this happy or content in a long time. And she had never gone to sleep feeling safe and she almost always woke from a nightmare. But not this time. He was completely perfect, snuggled against her. And she drifted into slumber, reminding herself to get up early so he wouldn't know she had slept next to him almost the entire night through.

His eyes fluttered open slowly that morning wondering why he wasn't in jail like he had dreamed. It hadn't been a terrifying dream, just a very realistic one. He smelled a distinct smell of cloves, like a fresh patch in the demon world. But it was mixed in with something else. Something almost flowery. Not strong enough to be a rose, but strong enough to grab attention. He looked down and saw her, her arms around him, with one small finger entwined in his hair. Her face was completely content and he smiled. He remember going to sleep on the floor. She must have moved him in the night. Hiei had said she had constant nightmares since they were children. He wondered if she had been frightened and levitated him into his own bed with her. He hadn't noticed a thing. He had felt so content with her in the night that she could have slit his throat and he wouldn't have moved. She was a dangerous trap to fall into. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to fall anyways. She was unlike anyone he had ever known.

She started to stir a little and he debated getting up so she wouldn't be as startled when she woke. Her arm was like a vice against his waist and her finger would not let go of his hair. Slowly her eyes opened, and she smiled up into his face. Until she realized who it was and what it meant. Her eyes got wide and she took a large intake of breath. She looked as if she was about to panic.

"If you had a nightmare it's okay. We're going to have to sleep next to each other eventually remember?" Her eyes went back to normal and she nodded. He started to get up but she held onto him.

"Could we just stay like this for a little while?" He put his arms around her and she got closer, with her whole hand now entwined in his hair.

"What ever it was Raven you can tell me."

"I didn't have a nightmare last night. I was cold."

"Oh really? Are you still cold now?" He laughed.

"No I'm just perfect thanks," she took a long, deep pause before continuing, "You scared me last night. I thought you were going to die twice."

"I'm surprised you saved me. I mean, you are being forced to marry me, but I'm not forcing you to like me."

"I like you a lot." He could feel her face heating on his neck.

"I like you too. But if I had just dropped dead you would have gotten out of this so much easier. You wouldn't have to come up with something else." She hadn't thought about getting out of the marriage in a long time. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"That takes all the fun out of it. Besides I couldn't let my brother kill you. He would have been arrested and probably killed. The punishment for murder in our part of the demon world is death."

"I'm aware. But they wouldn't have."

"My father is losing patience with him. He certainly would have. Besides I like you far too much to want you dead. I would have no one to talk to anymore."

"You would have your friends. And Hiei."

"Hiei only answers when he feels like it. And my friends aren't you."

"So you like me. Unconditionally?"

"Yeah I guess I do."

"I feel the same about you." She smiled into him and he wondered how far her affections really went. She was so difficult to read. But he liked figuring out the puzzle along the way. She was the only girl who had interested him ever. He had looked for a girl like her for five hundred years. But he would never say anything. He knew it was the beginning of love but he would never tell. Unrequited love was not something he ever wanted to encounter. He was a proud demon after all. Let them come to you.

"So how many girl's have you slept in a bed with?"

"Including you and my two mothers that makes three exactly," he chuckled.

"You're not exactly average looking so it's hard to believe."

"That's what my mother said to me when I told her I have never had a girlfriend. Not once in five hundred years."

"I agree with Amalthea on this one. You are too attractive and your personality is too nice for you to be alone with."

"I mostly spent time with my father in the demon world. Except when I was getting in trouble. Then I was with Yomi."

"Yomi?"

"He was my friend. We used to go around thieving together. Not that I needed the money or food or anything, but it was sort of a rush. Yomi was always brash and reckless. I had to save him so many times I can't remember them all."

"Do you miss him?"

"A little. I almost regret sending a demon after him to make him blind. He needed to be taught a lesson though and I used to be so apathetic."

"Ouch. Wait is he the same King Yomi in the demon world? He has long black hair and horns. He also is blind."

"That could be him."

"He got married. To Princess Arya. She seems happy with him."

"I had no idea. He seemed like the type that never would. Too reckless."

"I went to their wedding. She was so beautiful. And that cake was nice too."

"I hope he's happy."

"He looked really happy Shuichi." He hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm glad." She smiled. He was concerned for his friends, even if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She didn't know what it was like to feel that way, having few friends in her life. And she had never had a best friend. Her brother had always been close to her, but there's only a certain level of friendship you can have with your sibling, especially at their age. She had always longed for someone to make a real connection with, but she had yet to do so. He was her first real, unforced friend. Although, she could have left her brother on his own and never met him.

"We should probably get up huh?" She looked up at him.

"Do you have school today?"

"Yeah I do."

"Oh." She looked down as she let go of him.

"I don't have to go."

"No you probably already missed yesterday."

"But you don't come to Japan everyday." She smiled at him.

"No but I can always come back. On a weekend next time."

"Alright. On a weekend." She slowly got up and grabbed her clothes, heading for the bathroom.

"I'm just going to change okay?"

"Alright I'll meet you downstairs." In the bathroom she slowly removed his clothes from her body, and pulled up her leotard. She adjusted her cloak and gloves, and pulled up her shoes. She looked in the mirror, remembering she was a titan and that her duty to them came first. She felt sad leaving, but she knew it was for the best. She slowly walked down the stairs, seeing a picture of a baby with bright red hair. It made her smile, not having any pictures of herself as a baby. He was waiting near the door, looking a little sad himself.

"Don't be afraid to call." She blushed and nodded. He had given her his phone number awhile though, but she didn't have a phone in her room yet. She had ordered a special one for the occasion, never having anyone to call before.

"Don't be afraid to invade my mind?" He smiled.

"I never have been. So, just let me know when you want to come visit."

"I will. Hopefully soon." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to be late. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Shuichi. Hopefully I'll be able to call later." As he left down the road, he stopped and waved goodbye one last time. She shyly waved back. She grudgingly teleported back home after quietly shutting the door. As she arrived in the doorway, her friends all greeted her, and asking where she had been.

"Raven you got a package!" Beast Boy handed her the package, and for the first time in front of them she beamed from ear to ear, so happy she couldn't repress it for a minute. She was going to make the first phone all of her life that very night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me you're going to be doing what?" Kurama and Hiei sighed simultaneously. Raven was not looking happy, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Next to her the young, very petite blond girl looked nervous. She looked visibly unhappy, which Hiei had noticed as well. Her mannerisms were more relaxed then Raven's, yet Hiei had learned how to read them over the time he had known her. Kurama's attention was focused on Raven, her face contorting in anger.

"Sister we told you. We're going to be entering the Dark Tournament with Yusuke and the idiot. I don't see why that is such a hard thing for you to grasp."

"You're both going to be in so much danger! Momo, say something! Say anything!" Momiji looked at both boys, and then Raven. She looked at Raven long and hard, thinking.

"I know you're both going to be in danger. But I know neither of you would do this without a reason. So, I'll go with both of you and watch. Are you in or out Ray?" Her voice tinkled like a small bell, her voice so light it was difficult to hear some words.

"I can't go to all of it. I have Teen Titan duties. I'm needed."

"You can just come on the days we actually fight Ray it isn't a big deal." Hiei smiled slightly at her but Kurama did not look as happy. He had hoped she would go with them.

"I supposed I could go. Will you tell me what days Hiei?"

"Of course I would stupid. I don't want you to miss me kicking ass." She smiled.

"We'll see just how much ass you'll kick. I've been kicking you ass since you were seven."

"I was going easy on you. You're my sister after all and that was just kid stuff."

"If you remember I was also going easy on you. I'm not right hand dominant remember?" He smiled up at her. Momiji noticed that Kurama seemed very distant as they sat in his living room. She smiled up at him.

"Everything alright?" She asked shyly as Hiei and Raven continued bantering.

"Yes I'm alright. I was just hoping she was going to more of it."

"She won't be able to stay away. She'll be there." He smiled.

"She will stay away. I can't imagine her liking carnage."

"She is talking about how she used to fight her own brother."

"I gave you the biggest bloody nose of your life you little brat! You were bleeding in the most epic and profuse way I've ever seen!"

"On second thought…" Momiji laughed at Kurama and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't die okay?" She was watching them before they left, but mostly looking at him. She pushed some of his hair behind his ear. He smiled down at her.

"If you cheer me on at all my matches then you won't have to worry. I'll make sure not to die just for you." She gave him a small smile.

"I promise I'll be there for all of them. And Hiei's too." He smiled.

"You won't have to worry too much about either of us I'm sure."

"Please you two flatter yourselves. Hiei is too cocky for his own good and you take too long to figure out the other person's weaknesses, making you the most injured."

"Assessed our weaknesses? Perhaps you should be our backup fighter."

"If it comes down to it you can count on me." He gently grabbed her hand. She looked very worried, more so than normal with those two. The other couple, Hiei and Momiji were doing about the same but without touching. He was pretty much trying to not tell her she was stupid for worrying. Words were not either of their forte, unlike Kurama and Raven. Raven gently touched his face.

"If you die I'll figure out a way to bring you back just so I can beat the living hell out of you."

"That's a promise." As they left on the boat, Momiji got a devilish grin as she looked at Raven. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted with all her power.

"Kurama you better come back alive because Raven says she wants to make some beautiful babies with you!" He smiled and waved, yelling back, "Now I'm going to have to single handedly beat everyone in the tournament!" Raven turned a scarlet color, looking down at the little imp of a girl.

"You really are perfect for my brother after all."

"I just thought I'd help you out. I know you can't show much emotion but anyone with eyes can see the sexual tension between you two."

"There is no sexual tension of any kind. You are deluding yourself."

"No I most certainly am not. You are."

"You are here already?" Hiei looked at his sister as Kurama stepped into the ring. She slowly took her hood off. She looked at Kurama's back long and hard, hoping he knew she was there.

"I promised him I wouldn't miss a single fight of his or yours."

"Getting rather attached?" He snickered.

"Be quiet. I just like him is all. He's a good friend."

"Momiji wasn't joking when she said you wanted to get with him. Keep it in you pants."

"I do not think of him like that." Momiji laughed, her normal innocent laugh behind them. He was in the ring with some very ugly demon named Roto, and they were about to commence. She was so nervous for him but she suppressed it, knowing he could handle it. She hoped. She knew his weaknesses, and she worried that many of the demons could exploit them.

_Don't die okay?_

**Don't worry I'll be perfectly fine. And we can make some beautiful babies.**

_A joker till the end. Please just stay safe._

**Of course. Don't worry. **

She couldn't help but worry. The demon was talking, and she couldn't hear what exactly. She walked closer, trying to hear. Then she realized that the demon was threatening his mother. Out of all things he picked, it was that. She could feel his anger from where she stood, but she also felt so much anger she could have exploded. The ground underneath her began to shake, and she looked at whoever was touching her.

"Control Ray." Hiei looked at her cautiously.

"They're using his mother. Out of all the dirty low life tricks they could pull." She cringed as the demon punched and pummeled Kurama. She wanted to interject. She wanted to kill that demon. She noticed he had thrown a pebble at him, hoping that was part of his plan. She was having a difficult time controlling her anger.

"You should get down and clean my boots. Then I'm going to decapitate you."

"If you dare do that, even for your mother Shuichi I swear to God I will end you!" Her anger flared, darkness swirling around her. Even Hiei could not calm her.

"No I refuse. Go ahead press the button."

"See you're no better than the rest of us! You can look down on me all you want but in the end all you think about is yourself." _No you insolent demon he is more caring than you could ever be even with thousands of years of practice. _She couldn't help but seethe.

"Push it!"

"I will!" He reached down to push it but he froze. A plant grew out of him, causing him to fall dead. Kurama smiled. She knew then what the pebble was, merely a distraction. He had used the Death Plant and she couldn't help but smile. He quickly stepped down and smiled at her.

"See? Piece of cake."

"Let me heal your lip. I have some medicine with me." She reached up to touch it and it instantly healed. She gasped, confused.

"I guess you do have some ice apparition in you after all." He smiled down at her.

"Nothing I was conscious of that's for sure. Or able to control."

"Well thank you anyways." She smiled up at him.

"Glad you killed him. It was pretty awesome when he asked if you believed in mercy and you said no. Then it ripped him apart! I was so happy you kicked his ass. I was so angry I thought I might explode the whole arena."

"I'm glad you were so concerned for me."

"Well if I remember correctly I do need someone to 'make beautiful babies with.'


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Raven looked at the tournament committee, and her father in disbelief.

"If we activate your confident self will you do it?"

"Since when am I the entertainment?"

"Since you have a beautiful voice."

"I can't do sexy."

"Confident you can."

"Confident me probably wouldn't want to either. It's totally degrading."

"Or empowering. It's all how you choose to look at it Raven." She thought quietly for a second. She didn't get many opportunities to show her emotions. And for once she wanted to feel confident and sexy, but not in the eyes of disgusting and distasteful demons. She didn't want to be an object of lust for them. But Shuichi would be there. And he wasn't disgusting. His friends would make sure nothing terrible would happen to her. Not that she was attractive enough to insight any real damage. And it wouldn't hurt to feel good for once.

"Fine. But only this once."

She couldn't believe how amazing and confident she felt. Her smile was overflowing, and she couldn't help but feel excited. She was feeling so many amazing things, all at once. She let the women slowly dress her into something so skimpy she would have shuddered at the thought normally. But she felt so confident that she didn't care. The corset hugged her body, giving her actual cleavage. She had thought that was almost impossible. Perhaps she should where this damn contraption all the time, she thought joyfully. Raven hadn't been so happy in quite awhile. They laced the back up tightly and one of them looked at her up and down.

"Honey I'm sorry I'm going to have to grow your hair longer."

"That's fine! Do whatever you think is best." She could feel her hair growing down her back slowly, midway down it came to a halt.

"You look perfect now! Go get em tiger!"

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. They were going to pop out of his head. There was Raven; his Raven, in an incredibly tight corset. He thought he could feel all the blood rush to his groin at once. It was before any matches, as they were waiting to begin. She got in the ring. He caught his teammates gawking at her. Kuwabara needed to wipe the drool from his chin it was so bad. Hiei was completely averting his gaze. She drew the mic to her hand, and Kurama felt the urge to go up there.

"Are you all ready for some pre-fight entertainment?" The demons chanted their approval at her. Kurama was feeling furious.

"This one is for my lovely boyfriend Kurama." She winked at him and he could have ran into the closest empty room with her. The way her hips moved as she started to sing, "Boy, I will be your sexy silk. Wrap me a round, round, round, round," was all too much for him to bear.

"I'll be your pussy cat licking at you milk. Right down, down, down. Oh, a kiss can last all night! You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite. But oh no no no. Whoa whoa go. Slow down baby don't. Ohhh!" The whole song he thought he might have to drag her off the stage. The only thing distracting him from his urging lust was the jealousy he felt as other men looked at her like a prize. When she finally finished, she quickly rolled on the floor, staying on her stomach, pushing her breasts even further forward.

"Now Kurama dear you better win for me." She winked at him, and in a cloud of smoke disappeared. He smiled devilishly.

"Don't worry I will. And when I do you'll be the prize."

"Please don't talk about my sister that way. What you two do in your spare time is none of my business but please don't publicize it." Kurama smirked at Hiei.

"She started it." As she got undressed in a back room she felt incredibly shy and embarrassed again. It had been great while it had lasted but it would no doubt have plenty of repercussions. Shuichi had looked furious, ready to charge just about every demon in the stadium. But worse was the way he looked at her. She couldn't quite tell whether it was a mix of anger and something else there, but there was definitely something she couldn't put a name to. She felt worried and very shy, like she wouldn't know what to say if she saw him again. She slowly reached for her leotard and pulled it up. What had she been thinking? It had felt good in the moment but what about now? How would she be able to handle whatever new problems this created? She wouldn't be able to show him any emotions or tell him how she felt. She didn't even know how she felt, especially now that confident Raven was pushed back inside her.

She looked grudgingly in the mirror at her now long hair. She thought about chopping it all off, but she knew the matches were about to start. She didn't have enough time. She pushed the hood over her head and ran outside. As she looked down on the arena she noticed her brother and the masked fighter were trapped in a medical tent, and the only two who looked capable of fighting would be Kurama and Yusuke. Three fights each. That would be far too much for anyone to handle, even Kurama. She ran down nervously, quickly jumping the gate to the arena. Kurama had just gone into the ring, and she stood quietly next to Yusuke.

Kurama was in the ring with a disgusting looking demon with a bunch of makeup on. He had a gray complexion, just like her, but he was disturbing. She was getting a little annoyed as she listened to him describe the history of makeup. She wondered what Kurama was thinking but didn't bother trying to pry. No need to distract him. She nervously watched the other demon, wondering what was going to happen next. She watched as the demon trapped Kurama with some of his makeup, making it very difficult for him to move. She couldn't help but feel nervous, as Kurama was unable to move. She was trying to control herself, but it was so difficult. He brought it out in her.

She smiled when the rose whip came out of his hair, tearing the demon into slices. She couldn't help but blush looking at him. His hair bound up by the vine, made his attractive face more visible to her. She wondered if Momiji had been right about their "sexual tension." She had always thought he was attractive, but in the earlier days she had easily been able to ignore it. After Momiji's comment, and her own little recent escapade, she wondered just how much she thought of him. He looked her in the eyes, the plant entangled in his locks and smiled at her. She almost melted, but luckily the hood covered her face. She wondered sometimes what it would be like once they were married, what it would be like when they were forced to be intimate. But she always shrugged it away quickly.

She watched as the next demon, Toya got into the ring. She was scared now more than ever. He couldn't even use his spirit energy as Gama had locked it inside him using his own blood as a seal. She didn't know what he was going to do. He was unable to move, and Toya had every intention of tearing him apart.

"T-toya?" Momiji approaches the ring quietly. She looked very nervous, but he smiled down at her and approached her too.

"Hey Momo. Long time no see! How have your sisters been?"

"They've been alright. I can't believe I would see you of all people!"

"Hey what do you say if I win, I take you out for lunch Momo?"

"Uh, my boyfriend is here you know."

"Yeah but that relationship was forced. We've been meant for each other since we could walk and talk. You've known me longer than anyone."

"Toya…" She looked down.

"If I win, I'm going to buy you lunch." He smiled and walked away, "That's a promise!" Momiji took her place back near Raven, looking very embarrassed.

"You grew up with him?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"Yes. We did everything together. When I was ten I thought I was in love with him. But then they started talking about marrying me to your brother. I still wanted to be with Toya. At least that's what I thought. My sister, my little sister is completely in love with him. He still likes me now only because he thinks he now can't have me. I don't want to be with Toya."

"Because?" She looked down at her petite friend curiously.

"Because of Hiei." She looked down blushing. Hiei was too preoccupied to worry about reading her mind or listening to us. He was trying to break the barrier, so he could get in on the action. His forced bride to be was the last thing on his mind.

"I had no idea you liked my brother that way. To most girls Toya would be the obvious choice. Hiei isn't all that likable. He has his bad temperament."

"It's certainly grown on me. Now most of the time I just laugh at him."

"That's certainly more than most feel for him." She stared nervously at the scene that was unravelling before her. She watched as Toya flung shard after shard of ice at Kurama, and his slight difficulty in dodging them. Even though his restraints had worn off, the lock on his spirit energy was not gone. He couldn't dodge forever. They all knew it. He tried to rub off the seal, but it was more than just paint and blood. It was far deeper than that. There was no way to his spirit energy and every time he was knocked down or hit with more ice Raven could feel her panic escalating. What could she do? Would screaming help? It might just distract him. She didn't know what to do. And for once she had to accept there was nothing she could do but just pray that he figured out some way to beat Toya.

Toya started towards Kurama with a blade of ice surrounding his hand. She didn't see a way he could get out of this one. She didn't see how he could survive. The panic was evident to all who watched, as she couldn't help but nervously shake.

"Shuichi don't let an ass like him beat you! Do you hear me? You better not lose! You're the one that always has a plan!" She could feel the single tear stream down her face. She was glad that no one could see her face. Her voice had cracked as she screamed at him. Just as he was about to be struck down she turned her head. She couldn't bear to see him murdered, her friend, the closest thing she had ever had to romance. The closest thing she would ever have to a lover. Another tear streamed down her face.

"This is an incredible upset!" She turned her head towards the stadium and saw Kurama with a plant growing out of his skin, impaling Toya through his chest, and out his back. She felt relieved, until she saw the expression on Kurama's face. He slowly pulled the plant out of Toya, and Toya fell to the ground.

"Kill me Kurama."

"I will not. You can still live an honorable life. A much better life than I had." His face fell, and he was unconscious. She started to walk towards him as the official listened for his heartbeat.

"Kurama still has a faint heart beat."

"I'm going to get him out of the ring." Raven ran towards him. A large man got into the ring, blocking her view of Kurama. The demon walked towards Kurama.

"He's still standing in the ring that means he has to fight."

"You idiotic giant ogre! That is no real fight you waste of space. Get out of my way or I will make you!"

"Such big words for such a little girl."

"This little girl could kick your ass. And she's going to if you don't get out of my way." He looked her up and down and laughed.

"Aw aren't you cute trying to save your boyfriend. After I kill him sweetheart, I'll be your boyfriend."

"I wouldn't let you touch me with a forty foot pole. Now step aside."

"The committee has taken the opportunity to declare that this is legal. The match will continue."

"No it won't you foolish cowards! I will not allow you to fight my unconscious boyfriend! He has fought enough today and I won't sit here and let you beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"You don't have a choice girly." He picked Kurama up and punched him to the ground. She looked at the announcer girl.

"Start counting you prejudice bitch!"

"Oh right sorry! One!" The demon picked Kurama up.

"Oh look he wants more." Two more punches. Her rage formed around her. She didn't care what she had to do anymore. She was going to get him out alive. She didn't care if the whole team was disqualified. She wasn't going to let some grubby demon kill him while he wasn't even conscious. Darkness surrounded her and she focused it all into her hand, pointing it at the demons head.

"Bakken stop."

"But why?" He looked at his group leader.

"I don't think you would survive a bullet to the back and some very dark demon power shot through your head. Those two don't care about the rules, they care about that demons life." He grudgingly threw Kurama to the ground.

"There's no need to count bitch. He won't be getting up," she felt herself grind out. Yusuke got up and cradled Kurama in his arms as he carried him off the arena. He slowly set him down somewhere safe. Raven ran over to him, forgetting everything else, only seeing Kurama's wounds.

"Avenge him Yusuke. Or I'll never forgive you." He nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll make him pay." She nervously touched Kurama's hair, her hand shaking.

"Don't worry. You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you. Everything's going to be okay now you'll see." Her voice betrayed her erupting tears. She was eternally grateful that he wasn't conscious to see what an emotional mess she was. She was surprised her powers were in check for the desperation she felt. She laid him down slowly, and got ready to slowly use her power. She was slowly pulling the plant out of him through his arm. He grunted in pain in his sleep. As soon as it was out she tried to work on where he was bleeding. She was trying to control her sobbing, but she just kept blubbering. She tried to make sure her tears didn't land on him, but more often than not they were on his face.

She did not have the gentle touch of Yukina, that could heal even the sickest. She didn't know what to do other than to tear the bandages she had been carrying for Hiei. She knew She couldn't stop all of the internal bleeding by herself. He started coughing and she started panicking more. She was afraid she was hurting him, so she removed her hands from him.

"No please don't stop. That felt good." She slowly placed her hands back to his chest. Her tears were still getting on him, which made her crying worse.

"Ray don't cry. You just said I was going to be okay right?" Her tears halted a bit.

"Y-yeah. I won't let you die you hear me?" He chuckled and coughed a bit. There was so much blood she didn't know what to do.

"You just have to survive through Yusuke's matches. Then we can find Yukina and she can heal your deeper wounds." He smiled slightly, his eyes looking glazed over.

"You always knew how to take care of other people."

"Not as well as her but well enough." She was still bandaging him.

"Tell me something. Anything to keep me awake." She looked at him. She tried to keep the scared expression off of her face. She smiled weakly.

"I thought you were very sexy for the first time ever today."

"Oh really?" She looked into his smiling face.

"Yeah. When you couldn't move, but you used your rose whip with your hair. Your hair was pulled back, and I could really see your face well. It was the first time I ever thought anything like that. And I like the outfit. Much better than that awful maroon uniform that is borderline pink."

"Oh really? When you were out there earlier I thought I was going to have to fight every guy in the stadium and then hike you over my shoulder and take you into a closet somewhere." She blushed, but he could barely see it with her hood on.

"Ray can you take your hood off?" She grudgingly gave into him as she continued with her tasks. He reached up slowly and touched her hair.

"It's so long." She touch the other side self consciously.

"I didn't have time to chop it off again."

"It's nice." She smiled down at him. He coughed a little bit.

"You need to rest." Suddenly he shot up, taking her lips with his. It was unlike anything she had ever known. Hot, dizzying. She didn't know how to react. She felt like she gave in as his hand snaked up to cup her face. It was a simple kiss, nothing extravagant like others had told her of. But there was such a heat, such an overwhelming passion that her body went weak. She sighed against his mouth, feeling a tingling sensation that she found hard to explain. He pulled away, falling back to the ground.

"Why did you-"

"I had to know what it was like. Even if it was only this once."

"Don't say things like that."

"I don't want to die with that one regret if I do die." She looked down at him, blushing.

"C-can I take your shirt off? I need to get a better look.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't believe that she was looking at him half naked for the first time ever. Despite his gentle looking exterior, he was actually quite muscled and well built. She tried not to look at him as she bandaged his wounds.

"It's okay if you look. You're going to someday anyway." She blushed as she looked up at him. He smiled almost shyly down at her. She continued to wrap the bandages around his chest and stomach. Her blush started to extend up towards her eyebrows.

"I know but that doesn't mean I should now. It's not like we know each other that well."

"I invade your mind practically every day. I know you probably almost as well as Hiei."

"But I know almost nothing about you."

"You know everything there is to know about my human self. Except perhaps my favorite foods. I don't really think about that much."

"But you're not just human. You're a demon. And I don't feel that I need to know everything about Yoko but he is still a part of you that I feel like you hide."

"He wasn't exactly noble."

"And my brother is?" He chuckled a bit.

"I suppose you're right. He is a part of me, but he's not all of who I am. Plus I didn't know you sectioned off your personality inside you mind. Well, I knew to some extent."

"I can't show emotion or my powers will get out of control. Like they did when that guy was beating you while you were unconscious."

"I really wish you could. It would make it a little bit easier."

"Well I can't go around blowing things up now can I?"

"No I suppose not. You barely let yourself feel though. Which is why I don't mind what you did earlier. Although I don't recall you blowing anything up."

"It's a slippery slope. If I let myself feel joy or excitement or love then it opens up anger and sadness as well. And those emotions are the ones that blow things up. It's just easier than trying to weed them out." He cringed a little as she pressed on a wound.

"S-sorry." He touched her hair lightly.

"It's alright. You're just helping the bleeding. If it wasn't for you I would have bled to death by now. I can handle a little pain."

"I couldn't just let you die. You're the only person who brings out any emotion in me at all."

"I'm glad I do. Although Hiei does sometimes too. And Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy insights frustration and anger. Hiei makes me happy most of the time, although recently he's just made me frustrated. You make me happy, sad, annoyed, confused, furious, and everything in-between. That's why I don't like hanging out with you that much."

"You're welcome." She smiled down at him.

"Don't you ever scare me like you did today again! I don't care if I have to step in the ring and kill everyone in the stadium. Don't you ever dare cut it that close again."

"Alright alright! I won't I promise." He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I mean it. If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you myself."

"No you wouldn't. I've heard you say that to Hiei so many times you've almost lost track."

"He's my brother I don't have much of a choice. He is not easily rid of."

"You have such interesting logic. You wouldn't hurt me." He smirked up at her and she thought about smacking him across the head.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"You like me." She looked up from her work and raised her brow.

"Oh really. I don't know what kind of like you seem to think but I certainly tolerate you."

"You certainly like to play hard to get."

"Well if I did like you that way I couldn't admit it. You have enough weaknesses without me mister." He rolled his eyes and she laughed a bit.

"What some would say are weaknesses others would say are strengths. Besides, my intellect has saved me despite others threats towards those I care about. It's all about wits."

"I'll remember that the next time I'm bandaging you up," she chuckled. She finished her last bandage, and moved away, "That should do you until we find Yukina or Botan."

"Could you sit me back up?" She nodded, and slowly lifted him up, leaning him against her.

"Thank you. I'd like to see this last fight."

"I can't believe Kuwabara is going to fight. He looks almost as bad as you do."

"He probably has more spirit energy than I do though."

"Is it still trapped inside?"

"For the time being. We better hope we can fix it before the next round of fights."

"Yeah I don't want to have to fix a mess this big again next time. You were lucky that plant didn't hit any of your vital organs."

"I actually planned it that way this time. I'm not like Yusuke and Kuwabara who don't plan any of their moves. I planned on coming out of that match alive. I have to make so beautiful babies some day." She smiled down at him.

"Well if they look anything like me you might want to rethink this whole marriage thing. I mean gray skin certainly isn't attractive."

"I think it's all about perspective. I think you're attractive. It would be a little strange to be attracted to yourself. Besides, narcissism is very annoying."

"I agree. And I suppose since I'm marrying you, your opinion is the only one that matters."

"You're damn right my opinion is the only one that matters." He seemed so much less frail to her now. She was very happy that he was no longer in the danger zone. She had been so afraid only moments ago it seemed. Now he seemed normal, saying all the normal things they would banter on about. She had wondered, for longer than she normally would, about how life would be without him. She realized how dismal and dark it would be. She realized she didn't like the idea at all. No one talking to her before she went to bed at night. No more phone calls at weird hours because of the odd time zones. No more being called beautiful. No more horrible demon tournaments that made her nervous. No more best friend. Wait, **best **friend? She had never had one before. She had often wondered what having a best friend would be like and she realized it was a lot like this. Being happy all the time, bantering on about whatever silly thing they did. Having inside jokes about something awkward. Calling each other whenever they got the chance even to say the silliest little things. Saving each other. They really were best friends. She had never thought about it that way. She didn't know what love was. She had only a small inkling because of her mother. She had the emotion that didn't seem reciprocated very often. She saw Momiji and Hiei together, but if it was love it was very demented.

When she looked at Shuichi she felt something she couldn't describe. But she didn't think that was love. Love was something passionate, like a flame. That's what she had always thought, but she had never seen it. She had read plenty of books about it, plenty of poems. Yet she had never seen it, and she had never felt the kind of romantic love that was described. She wondered if she could, if the little tingly feeling she felt when she saw him was the only thing she would ever feel. Because she always controlled her emotions there was no way of knowing if she would ever feel the way that others did; if she would ever feel that rumored passionate love that alluded so many. She wondered if she even wanted to feel that love sick feeling.

They were very relieved when the match was over. At seeing her sister, Kuwabara seemed to acquire super strength. Of course, every boy on earth wanted her sister. Who wouldn't? She was so beautiful and gentle. She was always able to show what she felt, and had no consequences. She could laugh and love and cry to her hearts desire without any worries. She had it all, and Raven couldn't help but resent her sisters easy life. But when she came to help Kurama, she still smiled and felt grateful. Yukina looked him over, making her sister angry.

"Almost all of his wounds are healed. I don't know how this could have happened."

"I think your sister has healing powers she doesn't really know about."

"I healed his lip once and now he thinks I have powers like yours."

"I always knew you did. You just had to realize them. I'll just heal the last few on your chest then and you should be all right." Raven looked away as her sister put her hands on his chest. He didn't take his eyes off Raven, as if he were gauging her reaction. She continued to stare at the ground as she pretended not to notice him. She then directed her attention to her brother who was walking over with the masked fighter. Momiji ran towards Hiei and hugged him. He looked very taken aback, but smiled, as though there wasn't anyone around. He was careful not to return the hug but his smile betrayed his emotions. Raven couldn't help but smile herself.

She quietly walked away towards where the other team was. She leaned down by Toya, where he was doubled over on the ground. She gently touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Y-you?"

"Here I have some medicine you can put on that wound. It should heal everything up. You're very lucky he missed all your vitals."

"B-but you're Kurama's girl." She smiled down at her.

"I heard you talking about honor. And Kurama let you live for a reason. So I'm not going to let you die. Even if you did attack my practically helpless fiancé and hit on my brothers intended." He gratefully took the small vial out of her hand.

"I will never be able to repay you."

"I'm sure you will someday Toya. Just not yet." She slowly walked back towards the group and saw Kurama leaning on Yusuke. He looked at her with a slight smile and she knew what his odd look meant. She was going to try and avoid whatever he wanted to talk to her about later. She would find some way to avoid the topic.

"So." She looked at him, rather annoyed. They were laying in bed, avoiding everyone else as they played cards in the living area of the hotel room. Hiei was also avoiding the activity but he wasn't in the room. He was probably in distance listening to Momiji giggle as she tried to figure out how to play.

"So?" She didn't want to have any kind of discussion like this. She had been perfectly content laying next to him on the large bed. They were barely touching, but it was more than enough for her at the moment. She knew he was still regaining his strength and she didn't want him to push himself.

"I saw the way you looked earlier."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"When your sister was touching me." She looked over, trying to contain her emotions. She didn't know what kind of emotion it was. Thus far, it hadn't exploded or moved anything. But she couldn't describe what it was.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Explain what you feel to me, if you don't know what it is."

"It's a mixture. It's like anger, but almost like resentment. It's like having a bitter taste in your mouth, you instantly don't like it and it gets stronger the more you try to fight it." He smiled at her, taking her hand.

"I think you mean jealousy."

"Why would I be jealous? Sure she's beautiful and you know she's beautiful. Sure she's nicer than me. Sure she was touching your chest. Sure that is technically going to be my chest some day and I don't really want to watch women touching it. There are you quite satisfied yet?"

"Quite." He slowly rolled over and his arm was around her waist.

"I bet you wouldn't like it if some guy touched me. Or if one of your friends did."

"You're right. I would be jealous. But I know you don't have interest in them."

"I know you don't like my sister. I know it's an irrational feeling. That's why I didn't want to talk about it. Possessiveness is a little ridiculous in this kind of situation."

"Not really. It is a little odd to have feelings for someone you're being forced to marry." She looked at him with an odd look.

"Shuichi you're my best friend make no mistake about that. But I don't think I can have feelings for anyone. I have to control that stuff."

"That's the best part Ray. It's the kind of thing that you can't control, even if you try."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"No. I don't think so. I've never really been interested in love. In the demon world I was certainly looking for a good time but not that kind. I was looking stealing and alcohol. I told you I've never been with anyone. Not in 500 years. I think I've just been waiting for that one perfect girl."

"And instead you got me. Lucky you."

"Oh yes. Lucky me indeed. Just don't fall in love with anyone else."

"I won't. I don't think I can. But you're closer to me than anyone else. I consider you my best friend."

"You're my best friend. Well your brother is too. So I guess I have two best friends." She smiled.

"You are the more popular out of the two of us."

"I'm not so sure about that. Are you going back tomorrow?"

"I was planning on making sure you were okay all day tomorrow if that's all right with you. If they call me because they really need me, then I'll go. But if not I see no point. I would rather hang out with you and your friends"

"You don't seem all that fond of your new friends."

"I'm just getting used to living with a bunch of other teenagers. I'm used to living in a giant palace with my two brothers and one sister, barely ever seeing our parents. And I mostly just hung out with Hiei when he wasn't off doing something. It's a very difficult transition. I'm used to being alone."

"You seemed to adjust to me very well."

"That's because you're the type of person I like to hang out with."

"That bodes well for our future. I do hope you won't make me sleep on the couch." She laughed looking down into his bright green eyes. He was smiling too.

"I won't unless you do something to get yourself there."

"Well I don't do too much to get myself in trouble so we should be fine."

"Well as long as you can stand living with me for the rest of our demon lives."

"I'm pretty sure I'm perfectly capable. And if I want to leave I'll just go visit your brother or Yusuke. Or I could even go back to the human world where I could visit my mother. I'll have to do that often while her short life lasts."

"And I'd probably just follow you to annoy you."

"Sounds perfect to me." She could feel herself start to fall asleep.

"Go in the drawer and get some of my bed clothes." She got up grudgingly. She picked out a couple of things and looked at him.

"Don't look." He turned his head, but couldn't help but peak. She had her back turned to him as she undressed. Her still long hair cascaded down her back softly. Her back was very thin, as was her waist. She had a good amount of curves, as though at fifteen she had just attained her womanhood. She looked beautiful, despite her protesting. He could even admire he ankles; everything about her was so well formed that he didn't know what to look at next. He was a little disappointed as she got into his baggy clothes. She crawled into bed with him and curled into him.

"I caught you peaking."

"You're very beautiful. It's hard not to look. Besides, someday I'm going to get to look all the time."

"Only when I say so mister." They looked at each other, until they slowly fell asleep. In her sleep, her small pinky finger snaked into his hair and twirled around. She had a small smile in her sleep, but Kurama had a very content grin imprinted in his features.


	10. Chapter 10

**What are you doing?**

_Reading._

**Okay let me know when you aren't. I miss talking to you.**

Raven was reading the story of Malchior the wizard's titanic battle with the evil dragon Rorek. Not even Shuichi could disturb her without her irritation. She was further irritated when Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to play "stank ball."

"Why do you have to stay in your room all the time? Why do you have to be so creepy?" She sat back down on the bed, feeling a sadness she hadn't felt in awhile.

"I'm not creepy. I'm just different. I wish there was someone who understood. I wish there was someone more like me."

"I couldn't agree more." The book spoke, making her throw it to the ground in surprise.

"Ouch…"

"Did you just talk?" She asked, feeling very confused.

"Indeed I did."

"But you're a book."

"Actually I'm a man trapped in a book," the book then flipped to a page with a pair of white eyes accompanied with some white hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Malchior."

"You're the wizard in the battle. But that-"

"Was over a thousand years ago? I was trapped in the book and have been waiting for someone to find me for all this time."

**He sounds like he's lying to you Ray.**

_This is none of your business. _

**He's just trying to take advantage of you. You're feeling down about yourself. He just wants to use you.**

_You don't know that. Now stop._

Kurama couldn't stand it as she got closer to that fake in the book. He knew something was wrong. He knew he was just trying to get something from her. People weren't just imprisoned in books for no good reason. He kept trying to check in with her but she became more and more distant. He felt helpless as she starting falling for this bastard who was in a book of all places. Every time she talked to him she would seem so upset. He would catch her laughing or being happy with this monster and he felt himself becoming increasingly angry. He didn't know how to feel. He wanted to get her away from him, but had no idea how without her getting mad at him. But he was starting not to care.

"Raven, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a thousand years."

"Then you don't think I'm… creepy?"

"Certainly not."

**Please! I am so sick of listening to this guy butter you up! Most of the things he's saying are things I've already said to you. I told you you're beautiful and it doesn't matter. I told you that you aren't creepy but my opinion no longer matters. He is just using you for something and you are too blind to see it. **

_You're just like the rest of them! You just don't like him because he understands me! You think I'm creepy too you just don't want to admit it! _

**Raven can't you see what he's doing? He's just playing with you! He needs you for something I just don't know what yet!**

_If you can't accept this then I don't want to talk to you anymore. _

**Fine.**

How dare he assume that Malchior was a bad person? He actually understood her while Kurama only pretended to like her for her brother. He didn't have any real feelings for her, not like Malchior did. She was glad she was getting rid of him. He was such a jerk anyways.

"You've been teaching me dark magic?!" She demanded an explanation as she burst throughout the door.

"Dark, or merely misunderstood? People fear power Raven, that is why they call it dark. We need this magic if we are ever to be together. Or do you want to be alone again?" A tear rolled down her cheek. He cupped her face.

"It is time." She felt nervous as she recited the incantation. She could hear Shuichi's voice saying that Malchior was using her. She pushed it back, hoping that she could be happy once they were together. She tried to push Shuichi to the furthest corner of her mind. She then realized that Malchior was the name of the dragon, not the wizard. She ran towards the book to try and stop it, but it was too late. The other titans ran in after Malchior escaped through the ceiling.

"He lied to me. He lied to me and I gave him exactly what he wanted."

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked sadly.

"Just get out of my room." Shuichi had been right. She should have known. He was always right. He could always see things as they really were. She should have listened but she didn't. Shuichi! He cared about her. How could she have not realized it? She tried to contact him but there was no answer and she couldn't blame him. She quickly went out to fight Malchior.

The look Shuichi was giving her was the most angry she had ever seen him. His eyes were narrowed in furry and his mouth was twisted in a frown. She felt nervous as she looked at him. His friends were looking back and forth at them like a tennis match.

"Let's go outside Raven." His voice sounded low and furious. She slowly walked behind him, holding her arm nervously as the left the hotel. He took her upstairs to the roof and looked at her. He looked more angry than she could have even pictured.

"Where's your precious Malchior now?" She looked down.

"You were right. He was just using me. I had to trap him back in the book."

"And now that your little love interest is over you figure I'll still be around waiting for you don't you? You think that I'll be so happy to see you again after what you shared with him?" He ground out still looking at her with furry.

"No. I expected you to tell me you were going to marry one of my sisters."

"I see now that my opinion doesn't matter to you. If some other guy with white hair who you don't even know tells you that you're beautiful then it must be so. But if your own best friend says it you don't believe it at all. Not to mention you cutting me out just because you were falling in love with some asshole who was using you. But now that you've come running back I feel SO much better." One tear rolled down her face. He looked away, not wanting to see. It had been his goal to hurt her. It had been his goal….

She would never know what kind of pain she had put him through. He had been so sad that she had chosen that THING over him. He hadn't been as social with his friends, he even avoided Hiei. He had resisted every urge to contact her, to try to reason with her once again. But worst of all, she had broken his heart. He had been falling hard for her without realizing it. But now he knew that he loved her. Or at least was starting to. But now he would have to put an end to the silly emotion because she could just give it to anyone so easily. He had been so sad and angry the last few days that he was grateful he didn't have a match anytime soon. His heart was breaking even now as she stood before him, trying her best to apologize in the only way she knew how.

"I'm sorry Shuichi. I'm so sorry. He just made me feel special. But that's what you were trying to do all along. And I didn't realize it because I thought you had to. I thought they were making you but now I know they weren't. And I'm so sorry I hurt you." Her crying had escalated, and he looked at her, the anger receding from his face.

"I've had time to think about all the things to say about you, all the wonderful things that describe how you are, why I think you're fascinating. But if you asked me to write it down I haven't got a paragraph. Because you're something that can't be explained. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough, that I couldn't make you feel special like some stranger could. I don't know if my pride is hurt or my heart. I can't tell."

"You were plenty good enough! It was all my fault!" She looked at him, trying to convey what she meant. He looked down, trying to hold in everything he felt.

"Is this how you feel when you try to keep everything in?"

"Whatever you feel, I think I feel it too." The tears were still falling from her eyes as she slowly approached him. He didn't move, but he felt himself tense. He tried to tell himself that he shouldn't trust her again, that she had hurt him too much. But he just stood there as she reached up and touched his face lightly. His eyes closed, as he willed himself to stay strong.

"I'm sorry." He looked down into her eyes.

"I should have been there for you more. Then you wouldn't have felt creepy."

"You did everything you could have done. It had nothing to do with you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." He slowly reached down and hugged her.

"You'll be at my match tomorrow right?"

"Anything you want."

"Sleep next to me tonight?"

"Of course."

"Play cards with my friends and I?"

"You're pushing it there but fine." He looked down and smiled down at her. As they started to walk back down stairs, she stopped abruptly.

"Shuichi?" He looked at her, "Are we….going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I think we're going to have to be." He slowly took her hand in his and they walked back down the stairs together


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Holy shit i have readers. I feel accomplished. Usually my Harry Potter fanfics are the most popular. Well thank you readers! Also this next fight is only like nine minutes long which must be a record, even for Kurama. So I'm combining it with the fight before.

Watching her brother was making her very nervous. She watched as her injured brother stepped up for his second fight of the day. She listened carefully as the other demon bragged up his own powers. She couldn't help but cringe as the demon licked her brother's sword. But she laughed for the first time in awhile when she heard her brother's witty comeback.

"Hate to say but that's hardly hygienic. You have no idea how many creatures that sword has cut through." Hiei had always hated germs. Only when it came to things in his mouth though. She always remembered how when they were little he refused to eat anything that had touched the ground. But then she cringed as the demon cut himself with the sword, looking like a freak as he smiled and grunted. He took a demon sphere and crushed it in his hand, releasing some type of gas, which he then sucked into his mouth. His arm healed and he grew into an almost werewolf like creature. It was called beast armor, armor of the ape. It sure didn't look like an ape to her. He threw the sword at Hiei, which he deflected.

She couldn't help but feel anxious. She knew what Hiei was capable of but the problem always was that she didn't know the other opponent. Hiei struck the demon with the sword but the demon just laughed and it broke in half. The chuckling was bothering her intensely as her brother started to engage in hand to hand combat. But the demon got the upper hand sending Hiei across the area and into the wall. She started to shake. Hiei was always too fast for his foes. Hiei stared at him as the demon explained that he had armor that adapted to the attack. It made him invincible. She could have killed Kuwabara when he said there was no way Hiei could beat someone who was invincible.

"Hiei get off your ass." He looked at her with his normal death glare, "Hiei I've given you a bigger ass whooping than that. As a matter of fact I gave you a bigger one a couple days ago. So get the hell up and kick his ass." Momiji looked up at me.

"Raven that's not going to help." Hiei suddenly smiled and stumbled up. His eye glowed as he started charging his attack. She laughed as the announcer assumed he was using the dragon of the darkness flame. Raven had been working with him to develop an easier attack that wouldn't kill him. Kurama was afraid that the dragon would be consumed, but she knew better. She believed in him. He released the fist of the mortal flame onto the demons face and his face started to smoke uncontrollably. She smiled at her brother until the demon got up laughing. Panic started to course through her veins. She tried to calm it. Hiei had been able to connect with her emotions at birth. Except they didn't do it on purpose. They couldn't stop each other from feeling what the other felt.

She started to tremble as the demon turned into a birdlike creature, a phoenix. She couldn't feel Hiei panic, because even if he had been she wouldn't be able to feel it through her own panic. Her legs shook with fear, even as Momiji put her hand on her.

"Raven look at me. He can feel you. If nothing else you are distracting him. You have never been this way during one of his fights. He needs you to pull it together so that he knows he can win this. Think about how much harder the fight with the Toguros is going to be. Please pull it together." Momiji's voice was shaking and she was holding in tears.

"I'm trying. He's my brother. He knows me better than anyone. I need him to live through this. He's the only one who has never abandoned me."

"He needs you. Don't give up on him yet. At least do him that favor." Raven nodded, slowly calming herself. Hiei's faced relaxed a little more. He smiled and then just got angry. She liked that better. Anger was much better than nerves. The demon swooped down and punched him in the face twice. Hiei skidded across the stage and then started to quickly run around him, invisible to the untrained eye. Hiei hit him with double fists of the mortal flame and then smirked. But unfortunately the mortal flame was useless. The demon kept pummeling him and he hit the ground, his face skidding across the floor. He slowly got up, "You'll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down."

"Hiei don't say that you idiot. Don't give him any ideas!" She screamed.

"So much for you believing in me!"

"Hiei I do believe in you but your idiotic comments are not going to get you out of this!" He nodded, but she couldn't help but worry. She felt a twinge of fear cross from him to her. She transferred all of her confidence into him as he panted. The demon started transforming and she kept giving him her energy.

_Raven stop it. You might have to give some to Kurama too. And if something bad happens I want you to be able to defend yourself. _

**I want you to live. I will not let you die. You are the most important person in my life. I won't let you die. You are going to kill this demon and then later we are going to laugh about it.**

_Do as I say Raven. If you love me you'll stop. _She stopped as the demon turned into a wolf. He sliced Hiei's chest, but barely missed skin. As Hiei backed away she saw even more warning signs that he was in trouble. He grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Don't tell me the great Hiei is ready to quit?"

"No you incompetent fool. But I will give you one last chance to."

"That's very sporting of you I think I'll pass however. Your memories are like mine so I'll give you a hint. If your sword didn't work on my first beast armor, it sure won't work on the third!"

"I know. I hate to use this attack. I find it totally devoid of any taste or artistry." The demon launched at him, putting his teeth into Hiei's skin. Blood squirted everywhere, but Raven did not sense her brother was in pain. The demon let go and she saw the darkness flame energy go through the demon as Hiei sliced him in half with the sword. She was so happy when the demon dropped in pieces. She couldn't help but smile. When Kuwabara got angry with Hiei for his comment about his spirit sword she just laughed. They had such an odd love-hate relationship. She smiled her biggest smile when he came towards her.

"I knew you could do it."

"You only knew when you didn't feel any pain. I wonder if one of us dies, if the other one will. We feel so connected most times. I wonder if we can shut it off for more than a couple hours. That's as far as I've gotten with keeping you out but I didn't have enough energy to do it while fighting."

"You love sharing emotions. I barely have any. And I like having some kind of emotion." He smiled fondly at her.

When Kurama's name was rolled she looked at him with a worried look. They hadn't been talking much since what had transpired the night before. He was still very angry with her. She still felt horrible. As he got into the ring with Ura Urashima, she looked the boy up and down. He looked like a human but she could tell he was the lowest form of demon. She wondered if Kurama could tell the same. They both started whirling their lashing weapons, rose whip and fishing line. They continued to run across the arena and Hiei was annoyed that he was evaluating the other opponents strategy. She could feel the telepathy in the air. She knew what was going to happen. She knew he was appealing to Shuichi's sweet side. She knew he was going to ask him to kill him but then double cross him. She knew because that's what the weak ones did. And Shuichi always fell for it. His fishing line ensnared Kurama, drawing a good amount of blood. Ura squished the rose and went on about how annoying it was to play the upstanding citizen.

The boy was creating a forcefield the whole time. She got more nervous than she had been when she was watching Hiei. Ura revealed the Idun box, which reverts everyone but the user to infancy. She hoped silently that it would revert him further so he could defend himself. She wanted him to come out alive. She was visibly shaking as the smoke came out of the box. Shuichi tried to hold his breath, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Momiji held Hiei's hand for comfort, but Raven panicked. She could feel Shuichi getting weaker, and she saw him imagining his childhood with his mother. She was shaking all over until she felt him. She knew who it was. He was going to be alright.

**No mercy?**

_If you want no mercy then you shall have it Raven._

She was so happy to hear that incredibly deep voice. He smiled inside the arena. He couldn't wait to get out of the arena to see her. That girl who was meant for him. He knew the only way to do that faster was to kill this idiot. He didn't know how long he had which meant all the less time with her and her beauty. But he had to find out about the Idun box and that was the most important. So he could escape more often. Just to get a glimpse of her purple hair, her glimmering eyes. Yoko, the bandit demon fox in love. How sad. She would never want him though. He knew she liked the combination of him with his human self. That was something he could handle. But he had to see her once in awhile. And the more often the better. He could hear the patter of her heart, the intake of her breath. He knew that he would look into her eyes and she would be happy because he saved Shuichi. He didn't think she realized that they were the same person, but that he was the purer form. And yet, he loved her nonetheless.

She could feel his energy, hear his voice. She could barely hear the other fighter. It didn't matter. She knew he would be safe now. She knew they would come back to her. She knew in her head that they were the same person. They both were incredibly attractive. They were both essentially the same. But it was still difficult for her to process. She felt the plant growing around his arm, as though he were attached to her. The plant was very angry. She knew she had heard about this death tree with its flesh burning saliva.

"Tell me the secret of the Idun box."

"Well I don't know about that. Ask Shishi! He's the one who knows."

"I can tell when you're lying. It just makes my plant want to eat you more."

"Okay okay I'll tell you everything!" He started to explain who really gave them the items. But then he was impaled but his own teammate. The smoke started to clear and her heart beated in an uncontrollable way. She slowly started to step up to the arena. She angrily listened to the announcer as she described him in an inappropriate manner. She slowly approached him and he slowly smiled. She slowly reached up her hand, the way he did to her. Her fingers went through his hair and the other hand touched one of his soft ears.

"You don't mind me this way?" His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"No. I don't mind it at all. You're still the same. Just a little meaner. As long as you don't get rid of Shuichi. He's very sweet."

"He is still me. But I only feel the way he does when I look at you." She blushed and he slowly removed her hood.

"You'll have to forgive me. My time here is short and I must make this one rash decision. Otherwise I'll regret it." His hand cupped her face and he swiftly swooped in and his lips were on hers. Yet she didn't mind. She felt an unusual heat, no different from the other time. His tongue stroked across her bottom lip. Her gasp allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut. She never imagined it would feel like…this. So warm… so delirious. She loathed his parting of her. His eyes looked sad as he slowly turned back into Shuichi. She still smiled but it looked like he was trying to tell her something. She didn't know that he was trying to tell her that he loved her. Yoko didn't care about Shuichi's jealousy. He knew that if he was allowed to be in control she would never look at another man again. He knew that if it wasn't for this new body and his human experiences he wouldn't have to worry about another.

**Don't mess this up Shuichi.**

_I'll try not to. We love her equally. We are the same person after all. _As soon as Kurama came back she was blushing so furiously that she didn't know what to do. So she slapped him. He smiled even though she had surprised him.

"He just couldn't control himself."

"And yet he is you. Still ever the perfect gentleman."

"Was it as good for you as it was for us?" He chuckled.

"Probably better." She took his hand as they walked off the arena. She was so content she didn't even care when the boys started fighting over who would fight next. She couldn't have cared less. She was so happy she could have almost exploded.

_What were you trying to tell her anyways?_

**That we love her**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ray I only have minor wounds. You really don't have to fix them."

"You can't have a single scratch for when you face team Toguro. Don't worry I'm going to fix everyone on this team. You just happen to be first." Kurama looked down as she patched him up.

"I know you're worried. If you are you can just say so."

"I will say so. I wasn't worried about you this time when he explained the Idun box because I knew what would happen. I knew you would be fine. But I know you might not be able to use Yoko again. As much as you wish you could, you aren't able to use him at will."

"I'm working on that. I'm planning on finding that clown so I can do it at will."

"That could be dangerous. You have no idea what kind of side effects that could have."

"I know. But I don't really have much of a choice. If I want to defeat any of them I will need the most of my strength. And Yoko has that." She often wondered if they really were the same person. He had once said that it was a merger, not a possession. Or if he sectioned off his personality like she did. Having two personalities was taxing on anyone. But would his "human" self have done it merely to separate himself from the crimes he had committed? She wondered how much of it was real. She wondered if when they spoke telepathically if Yoko could also hear and respond or if they really were just the same person.

"Raven I have accepted this human form. And stop thinking all of those things. I don't even know myself. And you should always keep your mind shut." He was smiling down at her.

"But what happens when your human body gets too old?" His smile slowly receded.

"I'm not exactly sure. Our "personalities" are merged with this body. I may either die or Yoko's body may prevail."

"But will you still exist if that is the case?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." She frowned.

"I didn't sign up for all these uncertainties."

"I know. You signed up to marry someone you barely knew and spend hundreds of years with him, having hoards of children." She smiled a bit.

"I will start wracking my brain. I'm sure I know someone in the demon world who has seen this type of thing before."

"Let me know. I would love to talk to them." She nodded, and slowly went off to her next victim. He smiled at her but she was still not thrilled with the situation. She hated not knowing.

"Sister I really don't have that many injuries."

"I need to treat your arm again. Besides, I need to get away from him anyways."

"Trouble in paradise?" She tried to keep the worried expression off of her face.

"We had a conversation about what will happen when he gets older."

"It is an interesting situation. He is still a demon."

"In a human body. Human bodies are very weak. They age quickly. You know that."

"Why don't you ask Mum? She's been seeing these sorts of things since she came to be. And I'm sure that she's seen something similar."

"I think I might. It's really eating me away inside, not knowing if his human self is going to die with the body. Not knowing if I'm going to be married to Yoko or Shuichi."

"You won't be married to one or the other. They are the same person, just combined. Their combined qualities make him who he is. That's why I call him Kurama. He isn't one or the other." She hadn't really thought of him that way. He was two people in one but without one the other was nothing. She didn't care what body he was in. That didn't matter to her at all. She just didn't want to lose one or the other. That's what made him whole.

"Ouch Ray watch it."

"You know it stings every time I put some medicine on it. It was almost healed until you used the mortal flame today. You never listen to me."

"I can't just miss a fight because I'm slightly injured. You would be injuring Kurama every day just so he couldn't fight. And then they would have to arrest you for being a husband beater." She laughed a little bit at that.

"You are right about that but you should be more careful. You really worried me this time."

"If we worried you last time think about how much we're going to worry you this time."

"I'm already terrified. You don't have to remind me Hiei." He looked up at her, chuckling.

"You're in love with him." She looked down at her brother, startled by his accusation.

"I most certainly am not."

"You are. You might not think so but anyone with eyes can see it."

"I would know if I was in love."

"No. You suppress all of your emotions. If you had an honest conversation involving your emotions you would know."

"Hiei I'm done talking about this."

"You only say that because you know I'm right."

"If I knew you were right I would agree with you. Moron." He smirked at his sister. How little she knew about herself. He wondered how long it would take for her to realize what was right in front of her face. He watched as she socialized with the other girls, laughing with Keiko, Yukina and Botan. Kurama approached him, watching the scene as well.

"Don't worry I know she loves you. She's just too stupid to admit it."

"As much as I would love to believe you I would much rather it come from her mouth. How you know how I feel about her is beyond me."

"You're my best friend. I know more about you than you would like me to. I have never seen you look at another girl the way you look at her. Besides I orchestrated this match myself. I knew you two would be perfect for one another."

"I might not have hundreds of years to find out if we're perfect for each other. I thought that this body would hold up but I can see it aging. She'll look young forever. What if I look like an old man? Will she really still want to be with me?"

"Yes she will. Because she loves you. I can see it. And I doubt you will die. You are a very powerful demon. If your body does start to leave you I know you will find a way to live. You are very intelligent. Between you and my sister you will find something." Kurama watched Raven laughing with the other girls and he couldn't help but wonder how much time he had left. If he would have enough time with her. But he knew there would never be enough time. He would want to be around her for eternity. He knew he could easily die in the next match. He knew it could be the last moments of his life. He hoped he would spend them looking at her. Looking into her eyes.

Raven had not seen him looking this determined in ages. He approached the arena with Karasu. She couldn't help but worry about him. She tried not to feel nervous but this was team Toguro. They were infamous. They were the horror stories small demon children told each other under the sheets with a small light. They were the things nightmares were made of. She had volunteered to be the substitute fighter but Hiei and Kurama had forbidden it. Yusuke said that he would love to use her but he respected Kurama and Hiei too much to argue with them, even though she could very well tip the scale in their favor. She felt like they were being incredibly sexist but didn't argue. She didn't need anything else to worry about on top of Kurama and her brother.

She knew he had taken precautions. She had seen him take the fruit of the previous life. She was afraid that he wouldn't be able to kill him in fifteen minutes. She was grateful that she was able to sit in the arena despite not being a fighter. She didn't know who talked the committee into it. But she was grateful nonetheless. All she could feel was the anticipation hanging in the air as the girl called begin. She heard Karasu talking, asking him why he would subject himself to this after seeing his abilities.

"Don't flatter yourself. I will defeat you. And I suggest you don't underestimate me, Karasu." She felt glad that he was so confident in his own abilities. She watched as the powers got under way, the rose pedals surrounding the arena. She knew he was going to avoid him until the transformation was complete.

"It's incredible. Each pedal is as sharp as a razor blade." Kurama started to get nervous as Karasu combusted the pedals. He was trying get to Kurama through words, his favorite tactic. She tried to help him not listen but soon they were running around, Kurama dodging. The rose whip didn't work either and she was praying, hoping that he could survive. She listened to Karasu's disgusting speech about victim and murderer and how intimate they could be. She shuddered as she watched Kurama's arm spew blood. She watched as his leg did the same. She wanted nothing more than to step in the arena but she knew better. Kurama would have her head. She was glad this aggressor liked to talk because even though he explained his powers she knew it was just giving Kurama more time. More time, he needed more time! She couldn't freeze it because that would do nothing for what he actually needed and she shook as she watched a bomb being thrown at Kurama, the smoke flying across the arena after impact. She tried to separate herself from the pain she felt and she saw a rose threw Karasu's hand. But then she felt a chill. The same chill she always felt whenever _he _was near.

The power enveloped the stadium and she felt relief come over her. She heard the fox demon cry and smiled, a confident happy smile. She looked at Hiei as they both smirked. She waved to the King of Thieves and he slowly smiled at her. She watched as Karasu created more bombs/ monsters. She watched carefully as Yoko destroyed them. She wished he would stop talking. She knew he loved to talk but it made her nervous. He only had fifteen minutes. She knew how much pleasure he took from it but she wished he would just get it over with. She didn't know why de explained every attack.

"I thought you'd know better than to corner a fox Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth." Her heart leapt as she watched his powers envelop him. She couldn't believe how attractive he looked to her. All of the bombs were destroyed. He had a lovely plant that tracked movement.

"You girl. Unless you want to be plant food, don't move."

"Kay!" Karasu ran from the plant.

"How does it feel to be the one pursued?" She could feel Hiei get a little nervous and she looked at him with wonder. There was nothing Yoko couldn't do. She knew it and so should everyone else.

**Be careful Yoko.**

_Rather attached? Don't worry I'll be careful for you._

**I believe in you. I really do. You just talk too much.**

_I like to torture my prey. My apologies. _

She smiled to herself. He was so legendary that she wasn't afraid at all. Yoko Kurama was the topic of many of her bedtime stories. When her mother put her to sleep she would always request Yoko's stories. Her mother knew of every conquest, every member of his band. She knew all about Yoko, and his disappearance. Raven made her repeat stories because she was so disappointed that there wouldn't be anymore. She had imagined him almost exactly as he was and he had been the object of her childish desires.

She watched as Karasu tried to flee from the plant, trying to kill it with his bombs. The plant just became more and more angry.

"You're going to have to come up with a smart way to kill it or else…bang!" She watched as the plant enveloped him but she wasn't foolish enough to think that it was the end. Yoko seemed to think it was the end but she wasn't sure. She looked at the stunned teammates and the happy onlookers. The plant blew up and she had been right. She was glad that Yoko hadn't walked too far away. She nervously looked at his wounds. She noticed Karasu's mask was gone. His hair was turning blond, and she listened to Hiei explain about the self detonation.

**Yoko. **

_Don't worry. Stay calm. _

She slowly started feeding some energy into him. She was all of a sudden flying backwards, but caught herself after the explosion. Yusuke kicked over a rock that had landed on him.

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke was looking nervous. Not as nervous as Raven felt especially as Shuichi climbed out of the rubble. He stumbled out realizing that every time he used the potion it weakened.

"I hate to interrupt your train of thought but shouldn't you take this time to pray? After all you are about to meet your creator. Why don't you ask him why he flawed with you?" Karasu cackled and she looked at him in the most panicky way. Yoko was gone and there was no way his human body was going to be enough. He couldn't even summon the rose whip. She tried to push her energy into him, knowing it had been the only thing to keep him alive. She watched as he charged Karasu. _Why? Why are you doing this? I know you have a plan but I'm so afraid. _

"Guys, I don't think he's gonna make it." She looked at Koenma with an angry glare.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The scream of pain she heard from him pained her. She watched as he tried to get back up, despite his leg being blown up. He was surrounded by bombs and didn't even realize. She kept trying to help kept trying to send him anything as the bombs started to explode. She covered her ears as he screamed. The tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. Her hearing was so sensitive that she could hear his blood drip. She knew he was going to offer his life in order to defeat him. She couldn't bear to hear the screams coming from him, his body bloody. She heard Yusuke scream as well and her tears poured out of her soul.

**Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please! Get up. **

She watched him get up and she saw his life energy summoning the plant that latched onto Karasu. The plant started sucking him dry. Kurama looked so peaceful on the arena floor. She saw his finger twitch and his eyes open. He slowly got up, his clothes stained in blood. She smiled, so happy he was alive. She ran towards him, embracing him closely.

"You're alive!" He made a pained noise and she let go. "Oh I'm so sorry I should have known better! Here let me start fixing you up!"

"No apology necessary. You were worried. I heard your thoughts again. You should really keep your mind closed."

"There is no reason to keep my mind closed to you any longer. And that flower is so beautiful." He slightly smiled down at her.

"How you feeling there champ? Hey take it easy there!" Kurama slowly fell. His breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry Yusuke."

"Why?"

"If only I could have lifted myself a fraction of a second earlier."

"Why you won?"

"It is unwise to be so confident." He was right. The winner was declared as Karasu. Yusuke approached the announcer. He started yelling at her. Unfortunately the girl was right. Kurama had been down for ten counts, although she didn't believe that kneeling was really down for the count. Kurama looked frustrated.

"You did the best you could Kurama. It's not your fault."

"Can you walk?" Yusuke lifted Kurama and started to help him off. She walked alongside, glaring at the older Toguro brother as he said he would wish for the death of all the teams friends.

"You know what I'll wish for? The death of all the members of the committee so I will never be pulled into one of their carnivals again." Her brother still amused her even now, in the thick of battle. The giant muscled man with the armor stepped in front of the elder Toguro. Hiei stood forward, although she knew that his first choice had been the leader. She cringed when they announced Hiei's height without his hair. Momiji was gripping her shirt in a nervous way as the fighter materialized a giant axe. Raven took the hand of her friend as Hiei revealed his arm, which she had re-bandaged only the night before. It unnerved both of them as they watched the large man charge Hiei. Hiei was much too fast for him though and Hiei made a snide remark.

"Don't worry Momo. He's going to be just fine." The demon started flinging blocks towards Hiei.

"I may be a small target but this is sad." He attacked the blocks with the fist of the mortal flame, which baffled her. No need to use something when you could just dodge. Hiei hit the tip of the axe with the mortal flame and the axe broke, flinging towards the crowd but he just made another axe. Hiei grabbed it with his bare hands and incinerated it.

"Remind me to never let Hiei touch me anytime soon. Or like ever." Raven laughed as she suddenly remembered Kurama's wounds. He was clutching his chest as he watched. She watched as the demon removed his armor. He threw a piece of his armor away. It was so heavy that it crushed the ground beneath it. His powers seemed to almost explode out of him. She had never thought her brother would not survive a fight. She knew he would make it through. They were both survivors. She believed in him. She didn't worry too much about him as he sped across the stadium, being clever enough to force the demon's own energy upon himself.

The only reason she was twitching so much was because she was worried about Kurama's wounds. They were still brutal, and she could't tell if he was still bleeding. Some of the blood around the wounds was drying but she wanted to seal them up. She didn't do as clean of a job as Yukina but it was done nonetheless.

"Without control he could kill us all." She looked at Kurama's face instead of his wounds.

"He will be careful. Well as careful as that attack can be." She did feel her nerves giving way. He was never able to control it well. It was starting to destroy the stadium because he was taking so long. The dragon was temperamental. It did as it pleased, and he while he was better at controlling it, it was not happy to be controlled. She watched her brother charge, the dragon escaping his arm. The demon tried to grab the mouth of it, something that seemed very foolish to Raven. She had known of that dragon since Hiei had gotten the Jagan eye. She had seen more of it's powers than anyone else ever had. The dragon flung him around the stadium and she waited for something to give. Many of the crowd member were being incinerated, but only the weaker ones.

He somehow turned the dragon as it made its way towards her brother. She felt her heart stop beating. She could't breath.

"Raven?" Her blood went cold.

"RAVEN!" Kurama was shaking her but she had no response. Her heart wasn't beating. And suddenly with the explosion it started back up again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Ray!" She looked at Kurama.

"I'm sorry. We're connected so I was worried. If he dies, I might die too. His heart must have stopped for a minute." Hiei looked just fine and well as he stood in the arena. Hiei consumed the dragon, trapping it within. She felt pride. She knew he had almost died despite what he said about being the dragon now. The demon punched him but it did nothing as he kept pummeling her brother's face. The demon knew he was going to die. Raven knew too. That all his attempts were futile. Because her brother felt no pain. And neither did she. Not even when he was being tossed around like a rag doll. Hiei swooped in, almost ready to make his final strike. She watched as the demon talked to Hiei outside of the ring. Hiei swooped down to the arena. She watched her brother shake as he was very tired. She knew he had to hibernate.

"I'm trusting you two against my better instincts because I have no other option. Take care of the Toguro brothers. If I wake up and found you lost I will kill all of you." He fell and she laughed.

"Can I draw a mustache on him?"

"No! If I let you do that to my brother he'll never let it go." Momiji carefully pulled the sleeping boy into her lap. She brushed his hair as he slept. Raven felt better as Kurama sat down. She was happy that for once things were alright for at least two of them


End file.
